Defy Your Fate
by Self Proclaimed KoC
Summary: (YYH&IY x-over)Yusuke accidentally stumbles into a portal that brings him 500 years back in time. Now he must find a way back when the portal somehow closes. He teams up with the Inuyasha-ikkou. But his simple quest get back to the people he cares for,
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, if I did, I would have made this crossover.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

Mazoku Evil Tribe (the demon tribe Yusuke's demon blood belongs to)

Ok, the storyline of YYH is after episode 111, I decided to change the ending of it. While the storyline of Inuyasha is after episode 167, which is the last episode of it. Also, in this fic, Yusuke has been gone for two years and decided to come back one year early.

Please bear with my story, this is my very first fic, and I haven't seen all of the Inuyasha episodes, also, I forgot some of the storyline of YYH. So please! for some of those out there who hate simple mistakes, be patient on this one. Also, please review the story for me if you think there's some errors, I'll do my best to add them to my fic. My replies to any reviews will be at the top of each following chapter, except this one of course. Oh yeah, this fic has the usual pairings, but I might add some of my own. Anyway, here's my very first fanfic. Please, R&R.

**Defy** **Your Fate**

Chapter 1:

It's a bright sunny day, people going about their own business, walking, or driving to work. And a certain boy with his hair gelled back, wearing jeans, a white shirt, sneakers, and a red jacket, walking among the crowd. "Man, it's great to be back!" said Yusuke,"I wonder how's everybody?"

While thinking how the others are doing, Yusuke wasn't able to sense two shadowy figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop, following him. "There he is sir, what should we do now?" asked one of the two. "We wait, Enma Daioh gave us orders to follow him, and with his orders, get rid of Yusuke." the leader of the two said. "But how, sir? Even if we ARE Enma Daioh's defense force, we have no chance against a class S demon, a Mazoku even!" "That's why we follow him and wait for Enma Daioh's orders, he said he has a plan." replied the commanding leader. (A/N:sorry, I don't know any of their names.)

Higurashi Shrine

At the bone-eater's well, a bright light shone out of it. Then out came a familiar hanyou w/ dog ears, a red kimono, long silver hair, and golden eyes. He came out of the old hut, and looked around, making sure nobody sees him. He then sniffed the air to find who he's looking for, "Kagome's nearby." said the hanyou.

Meanwhile, Kagome just got out of her school, 'Finally! It's the weekend, I thought this week would never end!" As she arrived home, she saw a red blur jumping around outside her house. "Inuyasha! Over here!" Kagome called out.

Inuyasha then came over to where Kagome is, "Kagome! About time you came!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"It's been more than a week, and you made me wait ten more minutes!?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Well I had school, Inuyasha!" yelled back Kagome.

"Keh. I don't know what's the deal with your school anyway."

"It's important to me... " said Kagome, with sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha could't help but feel guilty, "...Kagome..." he said. "...anyway, wait here, I'll go prepare my bag."said Kagome, as she went up to her room, leaving Inuyasha to wait. 'If I don't pass my grades, I may have to repeat my freshman year...' thought Kagome. After 5 minutes, Kagome came out of the house with her huge bag prepared for the trip, "Okay, let's go," she said. "Kagome, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha. "I am," replied Kagome. "Are you sure?" "I said I am!!!" yelled Kagome. "What's your problem! I'm trying to be kind here!" yelled back Inuyasha. "Yeah, well you're not doing a good job with it," snorted Kagome.

While they were arguing, Yusuke was enjoying himself. 'Keiko's gonna be surprized I arrived a year early,' Suddenly, he felt an all too familiar aura. "A youkai's nearby, and it's near." He followed it to a shrine. Right then, he sees a girl wearing a school uniform with a really short skirt. She's with a youkai that has long silver hair and, dog ears?

All of a sudden, both of them spotted him. The demon grabbed the girl and ran off. "Damn, where is he taking her?" wondered Yusuke as he followed them. Just as Yusuke was about to catch the youkai, they both went inside an old hut. "Heh, got'em!" exclaimed Yusuke. But when he went inside the old hut, the youkai and the girl are nowhere to be found. "Huh? Where'd they go?" wondered Yusuke. He went down the stairs and saw a bright light emitting a strange glow. 'What's that light? must be a portal or something,' and without thinking of the consequences, Yusuke jumped into the strange well and disappeared...

(A/N: I'm sorry this is a short one, I promise the next ones will be longer. I also promise that I'll try to update every week, Sat or Sun. Thank You!)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either YYH OR IY, yup, can never own them, or at least borrow them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

These are some japanese-english translations, hope it help for those who don't know. Oh, and I am not japanese, so there are some translations I wouldn't know.

Youki Demon's Aura

Youkai Demon

Kitsune Fox Demon (I think, or is it just Fox?)

Last time, Yusuke follows Inuyasha and Kagome into a strange well. What will happen this time? While Yusuke has disappeared, what about the Defense Force following him?

Chapter 2:

"What just happened? His youki just disappeared?!" said the subordinate of the two. "I don't know," replied the leader,"But I'm sure there was another youkai when he disappeared." "I sensed it too, it was just in that shrine, should we check it out?" suggested the subordinate. "Not yet, I'll go inform Enma Daioh about this, you go and tell the rest of the team to be here at 14:00 hours, understand?" "Yes, sir," the subordinate replies, and with that, both of them left.

Sengoku Jidai

As Inuyasha carries Kagomes out of the well in a hurry and heads off to Kaede's Village, both of them are unaware that someone else is in the well. "W-what happened?" wondered Yusuke, his head is spinning. He looked around and realized he's still in the well, "So it wasn't a dream, huh?" he said to himself. "Hello!? Anybody up there!?" he yelled, but there is no response. After a few seconds of waiting, Yusuke couldn't wait anymore and climbed up the well.

Once up, what Yusuke sees isn't the old hut or the shrine, but fields of grass and lots of trees. "Whoa! Where the hell am I?!" exclaimed Yusuke. 'Okay, first I followed this youkai and a girl down this well, and, a strange light appeared...' After a few seconds of thinking, Yusuke couldn't take it anymore, "Aaaaahhhhh! I just don't get it!" he yelled, scratching the back of his head in frustration. Then, he remembered the youkai and the girl, "Whatever happened, those two know something about this," and with that in mind, he went to look for the youkai and the girl.

Kaede's Village

Both Inuyasha and Kagome finally arrived in Kaede's village. "Whew, that was close," said Kagome. "Kagome?" said a voice. "Hmm? Shippo?" she said. From one of the huts, a small kitsune came out of the entrance, the kitsune was very small, with orange hair and a fluffy tail of the same color. "Kagome! Your'e back!" said Shippo as he jumped over to Kagome to hug her. "Kagome! Welcome back!" said another voice. And from the same hut Shippo came from, a beautiful woman carrying a HUGE boomerang came out, followed by a good-looking young man wearing the robes of a monk, with the back of his hair tied in a small ponytail. "Hiya Sango! Miroku," said Kagome.

"I'm glad to see you're back Kagome," said Miroku. "Yeah," replied Kagome. Then, when she looked over to her side, she saw Inuyasha's face in deep thought. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha broke from his thoughts, "It's...it's just that something's bothering me," he continued. "What is?"asked Kagome. "That guy that spotted us," he answered.

"Somebody spotted you?" said Sango. "Could you be more carless?" continued Miroku. "Inuyasha, you idiot! what if they think Kagome's also a demon?!" finished Shippo. All of them were shouting and yelling at Inuyasha, who is shaking his hand, preparing to pounce on all of them. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!!?" he shouted at the top of his voice, "It wasn't my fault, he just appeared out of nowhere!" All of them remained quiet.

"So, what about him?" asked Kagome, being more curious than before. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, that guy who spotted us had the scent of a youkai..." replied Inuyasha. "Did you just say he was a youkai?!" asked the surprised Kagome. "He is, his scent is definitely that of a youkai," said Inuyasha.

'Oh no, if the youkai was at my place, my family is in danger!'Kagome thought frantically, "Inuyasha, let's go back, I want to see if my family's okay," Inuyasha just nodded and carried Kagome on his back. "Sango,please take my bag while I'm away for a few minutes, ok?" said Kagome. "Okay," said Sango. And with that Inuyasha ran to the well as fast as he can.

When they arrived near the bone-eater's well, Inuyasha couldn't believe what he smelled, "What the hell?" he said in a bewildered tone. "What is it?" asked Kagome. "I smell the scent of the same youkai that spotted us, and the scent is coming out of the well..." he said in a serious tone. "H-how could that be?" said Kagome, but she is more worried for her family's safety.

"Hell if I know?!" said Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I should go back, at least for an hour, please?" begged Kagome. "Keh. Do as you like," was the reply. "Oh thank you!" after saying her thanks, Kagome hurriedly went back to her own time.

Meanwhile, somewhere. "Where the hell am I!?" Yusuke's voice echoed through the forest. He's running around the and encountered some youkais during his search of the dog eared youkai and the girl. "What is this place? it's crawling with youkai," he said to himself. He ran until he reached an open field, "Hey, is that a village?"

He decided to go to the village because there is nowhere else he can go. As he went there, he hid in a bush and looked at the people. "Damn, look at their clothing, it's so old-fashioned, like I'm back in time or something." he whispered to himself. Then, that's when he saw a small kitsune, 'Great, another kitsune, wonder if he's related to Kurama?' he thought. Yusuke also sees the small kitsune talking to a guy wearing black robes, and a girl carrying a huge boomerang,'How does she carry that!?'. While he's amazed at the size of the boomerang, he overheard them talking about a youkai, and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"How long are Inuyasha and Kgome gonna be gone?"wondered Shippo. "Be patient Shippo, I'm sure they'll be back here shortly," said Miroku. "He's right, Kagome probably went to check if her family's okay," said Sango.

"Yeah, Inuyasha did say that there is a youkai back in Kagome's time," said Miroku,"But I'm sure Inuyasha can handle whatever youkai there is there," he finished. 'Time? how many years have I gone back?' thought Yusuke,'And who is Inuyasha?'

"I guess you're right, so far, all of the youkais Kagome had seen in her time are pathetic," said Shippo. 'Pathetic!? if they saw Toguro Ototo, they'd change their mind' thought Yusuke, who is smirking.

"The youkai Inuyasha saw probably is also as weak as Kagome claims them to be in her time," continued Sango. 'Weak!?! who they calling weak!? I'll show them,' the enraged Yusuke thought, with a vein popping on the side of his forehead.

Just as he was about beat the crap out of the three who unknowingly insulted him, a warrior covered in blood appeared out of nowhere and yelled for help. Miroku and the others ran over to help the wounded warrior while Yusuke returned to hide in the bushes.

"Help us! A youkai has invaded our village!" cried the warrior.

"A youkai? Tell us where," inquired Sango.

"O-our village is a few kilometers from the direction I came from, p-please, help the others," begged the warrior.

"Okay, just stay here and let Lady Kaede tend to your wounds,"advised Miroku, but just as he was about to help the warrior to Kaede's hut, he saw a huge portion of the warrior's back apparantly bitten off. "Did the youkai do this?"asked Miroku. When Sango saw this, she was in complete shock, while Shippo trembled at the site and gulped hard.

"Yes, the youkai did this, he eats human flesh to live," said the warrior. "He? Do you mean it was only one youkai that invaded your village?" asked Miroku. The warrior nodded.

"Please, describe waht this youkai looks like,"asked Sango. The warrior looked at them and tried to concentrate,"H-he is tall, with long white hair, he also wears a bandana around his forehead, and a demon marking in his left cheek..." said the dying warrior.

'What did he say!?' thought Yusuke in shock.'No, it can't be him.' Miroku and the others looked away. Yusuke felt anger like what he felt with Toguro Ototo.

"Please...help...them..."the warrior begged again, and the next few seconds, passed away. "I'll give him a proper burial, the three of you go to that village and help the people," said Kaede suddenly. "O-okay...l-let's go..." said Shippo,who is trembling. "No, sorry Shippo but you have to stay here," said Miroku. "Why?" "Because, Inuyasha and Kagome might be here while we're gone, and you'll have o tell them to come as soon as possible incase we might need help, okay?" said Miroku. "Alright..." replied Shippo.

"All ready? Kirara!" shouted Sango as she changed into her demon slayer uniform, Kirara on the other hand changed from a small cat into a big fire cat demon. "Kirara! let's go exterminate that demon!" Kirara let out a feral roar. But just as they were about to leave, both of them saw a red and blue blur. "What was that?" wondered Sango. "I don't know, but it looks like it's heading to the village that warrior told us," said Miroku. "I barley even saw it," said Sango. "I know, but we have to go to that village or all of the villagers there will die," said Miroku. "Right, Kirara, go" commanded Sango, and with that, Kirara went off flying towards the attacked village.

Meanwhile, Yusuke is way ahead of them, running his fastest,'Oyaji, you still alive?' is the only thing on his mind.

(A/N: Okay! That's chapter 2, next updates this weekend, hope you enjoyed it!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either YYH OR IY, yup, can never own them, or at least borrow them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

These are some japanese-english translations, hope it help for those who don't know. Oh, and I am not japanese, so there are some translations I wouldn't know.

Oyaji Old Man (kind of like how some people address their father, some)

Okasan Mother, Mom, Mama (pick either one as how you call your mom)

Ningen Human

Ningenkai Human World

Toushin War God

Thanksfor all your reviews! Anyway it's already my christmas break so, I might be updating every other day, since I have nothing better to do. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'll try my best to try not to rush it, since I really don't know where this will lead to. I just put in whatever imagination goes into my head, and, the thing about Yusuke being sort of angry at Raizen, that's the result of not knowing whatever he's thinking, if you know what I mean. And, in this fic, let's assume Raizen is in his prime. Anyway, glad some of you enjoy this!

Last Chapter, Yusuke runs to look for Raizen, so is Miroku and the others. Meanwhile Inuyasha is still waiting for Kagome, who is back in her own time.

Chapter 3:

Higurashi Shrine

Kagome Higurashi hurriedly came out of the well, immediately ran to her house, and slammed the door open. "Okaa-san!" she called out.

"Oh, Kagome, welcome back, why are you early?" said cheerful looking woman. "Okasan, you're all right," sain Kagome. "What's wrong, Kagome?" asked her mother, who is still smiling.

"Oh, nothing! just wonder where grandpa and Souta are!" replied Kagome.

Her mother was looking up trying to think, "Hmm, I think you're grandpa's at the back tending the flowers. Souta is probably upstairs playing his video games," she said. "Thank you!" Kagome said as she went to look for her little brother and grandfather, but she wasn't aware of seven figures standing outside the shrine.

From the shadows of the shrine emerged Reikai's defense force, all of them, with their commanding captain in the middle. "This is the place," said the commanding officer (He's the guy with a thick mustache). "Sir, are you sure Yusuke is really here? I don't sense him anywhere," said a blond haired woman. "Don't worry, I've been told that he's definitely here," replied the captain,"Enma Daiyoh has told me that Yusuke's stuck in some sort of time portal." he continued. "Time portal, sir?" asked one of the soldiers. The captain just nodded.

_Flashback_

"A time portal?"asked the captain.

"Yes, it seems that Urameshi has fallen into it sooner than expected," replied Enma Daioh, the ruler of Reikai.

"Sooner than expected? My king, did you plan for him to be sent there?"asked the leader of the defense force. (A/N: okay, the following arguements will be just the captain and the king)

"Yes, I planned to send him there myself,"

As the captain heard this, he trembled in fear.'His highness must really want Urameshi gone if he wants to do it himself,' he thought. "Does Lord Koenma know about this, your highness?"

The ruler of Reikai turned around to the captain, "Of course not, if my son knew about this, he would defend his friend's life and freedom," the ruler of Reikai stated. "You must not tell anyone about this, not your team, not anyone, understand?"

"Y-yes your highness," said the captain. "M-may I ask one more question?"

"What is it?"

"How has this time portal come to appear?"

"Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you to seal away another."

"Is it another youkai?"

"No, a ningen, but not just another ningen, a miko." "A miko?"

"Yes, a being with holy powers that can purify anything, you can only sense a miko's power only she actually uses it, and this certain miko holds the Shikon no Tama." "Shikon no Tama? what's that?"

"The Shikon no Tama is a small jewel that holds tremendous powers, it can be used to purify demons, or amplify their strength hundreds of times. It can be used to raise the dead, or even kill of million, that is why it's dangerous to keep her and the Shikon no Tama here. So far, she hasn't encountered any strong demons in our time, do you understand now?"

"Yes sir, but, how is it that she's able to cross time, along with Urameshi?"

"She is able to cross time because for some reason there was a tear in the fabric of time, something happened back thenthat I don't know, that's why fate is trying to fix it. As for Urameshi being able to go through it, I have no explanation. Now, Go!"

"Yes sir!"

_End of Flashback_

"...r...ir...Sir!" said one of the soldiers, breakin the captain from his thoughts, "Someone is coming this way," after hearing that, all of them hid in the bushes and the trees.

As they all disappeared, Kagome walks down to the steps, "Thank goodness Souta and grandpa are also okay, I can't let the same thing happen again," she then uses her miko powers to form a barrier that prevents youkais to enter. (unfortunately, all the defense force are human) "There, well I guess that's it, time to go back," as soon as she disappeared from view, the defense force came out from their hiding spots.

"Sir, what was that ki? who is she?" asked a green haired soldier.

"Her identity is none of our business, we are here to only seal away Yusuke understand?," said the captain suddenly. "Yes, sir," replied the rest of the defens force simultaneously.

After arranging some things, the captain orders a couple of his men get the woman, boy, and old man out of the house for a day or two. (A/N:don't ask how they did it, I don't know what to put in, so it's up to your imagination, sorry about this) When they're done the captain ordered all of them to go to the well, "All right, Enma Daioh wants us to seal this time portal within two days!" he commanded. All of them responded with a loud,"Sir!" and with that, all of them started to seal the well with a very strong barrier.

Sengoku Jidai

Kagome just arrives in the feudal era, feeling satisfied because her family is safe, "Inuyasha!"she calls out. "Kagome? hurry up here!"yelled Inuyasha.

"Okay! What's the rush?!" she yells back. "I'm bored over here! Besides, we have to look for that youkai that came here!" replies Inuyasha.

"Fine, fine!" Kagome yells again, 'Sheesh, what a jerk!' she thought. As she climbs up the well, Inuyasha asks her if she's fine,"I'm fine, lets' go." Inuyasha then carries her in his back and runs to the village.

the raided village

"Damn..."said Yusuke in shock. Everywhere he looks, all he sees are burned houses, human bodies lying wherever, and some people with their skin completely bitten off. He starts to walk around, calling out to see if anyone is still alive, "Hey! Is anyone still alive!?" there was no response. "Damn, too late."

That's when he felt a powerful ki starting to surround the place, 'This youki, it's definitely his,'Yusuke thought, sweat started to drip down his face, 'Tch, looks like Enki's right, his youki is really stonger than Yomi and Mukuro's put together.'

"Heh heh heh," an ominous laugh spread around the village. Yusuke looked around frantically, searching wherever the source may be, "Where are you!?" he yells out.

"Who are you?" asked the voice. "That's none of your business!" Yusuke answers back.

Then, a demon appears in front of him, with its long white hair, wearing a bandana, also with a youkai marking on his left cheek. "Interesting, I smell the blood of many youkais on you, have you killed all of them, little boy?" taunted the youkai. "Like I said, it's none of your business, Toushin Raizen," said Yusuke with a smirk.

Raizen became slightly suprised at what Yusuke said, but then he also smirked, "I didn't know my name is famous in Ningenkai, but you aren't human, are you?" Raizen said. "What makes you say I'm human at all?" answered Yusuke. "Heh, answer this, do I also smell some of the Mazoku bloodline in you? who are your parents?" inquired Raizen. "Funny your asking me, but I'm giving you a warning, you better stop your eating of ningens," said Yusuke. Raizen only laughed, "one of our tribe doesn't want to eat ningens!? that's amusing!" he said, "It's in your blood to eat ningens, they're our food!"

"Eating ningens isn't my nature, and my blood has nothing to do with my life!" shouted Yusuke.

"Really?" said Raizen in amusement. "Then I guess I'll have to force it in your head," when he finished talking, he just vanished. "Dammit! Where is he!?" said Yusuke, trying to trace him.

"Over here," said Raizen, appearing behind Yusuke. Yusuke himself couldn't do anything once he turned around, Raizen first sent his knee to Yusuke's midsection, followed with several punches that could even kill other S-class youkais. Finally, he grabbed Yusuke by the throat and smashed him to the ground, which left a huge crater as the result.

'Dammit, I can't even make a move against him, dammit! what can I do?!' Yusuke thought in desperation as he struggled to get up.

"Well, well, looks like you're stronger than I thought you would be, little boy," said Raizen, taunting Yusuke as he walks closer. 'I can need one big hit, just one,' thought Yusuke. When Raizen was finally point blank, reaching for Yusuke's throat, Yusuke let out his best attack, "REIGUN!!!" Yusuke shouted. A bluish ki blast was sent towards the sky, with a lot of power packed in it.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the horizon, Miroku and Sango saw the blast and were both fascinated and scared by it. "Miroku, what do you think that is?" asked Sango. "I don't know, but I don't ever want to be in its way," said Miroku,"Sango, let's hurry to that village," he continued. "Right, Kirara, hurry!" said Sango. As they were heading to where the ki blast came from, Yusuke is having his hardest battle.

After the dust disappeared, Yusuke sees Raizen right beside him with the side of his shoulder burned. "Damn, he evaded it," said Yusuke.

"You're definitely suprising, that nearly hit me," said Raizen.

"You're also impressive, evading that attack at point blank," said Yusuke. While Raizen's distracted for the moment, Yusuke got up and jumped out of the crater, "Okay, let's do this, I'll force it in your head to stop eating ningens," said Yusuke. "You won't be able to do that, cause I'll make you eat them," said Raizen.

Back at Kaede's Village

"I wonder how's Miroku and the others doing?" wondered an impatient Shippo. But then he heard someone call his name.

"Shippo! We're back!" yelled Kagome from the distance, with Inuyasha carrying her. "Kagome! I'm happy you're back!" exclaimed Shippo. "Why what's wrong?"asked Kagome. "And where' Miroku and Sango?" asked Inuyasha.

"They'regoingtothistostopaflesheatingyoukai!We'vegottogothere!" said Shippo as he started to run to the village, but Inuyasha grabbed his shirt and lifted him to his face. "What did you say?" asked Inuyasha again. "And please try to slow down,"said Kagome.

"Miroku and Sango have gone to this village that's raided by a demon!" said Shippo loudly. "By only one demon?!" said the suprised Kagome. "Yes! Miroku told me to stay to tell you," said Shippo.

"Where is this village?"asked Kagome. "That way," pointed Shippo. "Let's go," said Inuyasha, he then carried Kagome on his back while she carried Shippo on her back, and with that, Inuyasha ran to the village as fast as he could.

(A/N: All right! that's chapter 3, if you think I made Raizen too strong, well that's what I heard from Enki, one of his friends, it's somewhere between episode 103-104. Anyway, the next chapter will be solely based on Yusuke and the Inuyasha-Ikkou facing against Raizen, yup, six against one, think that's fair? will see.)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, if I did, I would have made this crossover.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

Sei Kou Ki - (translated to Holy Light Energy) Sensui can use this. Yusuke can also use this, except his version is different, mixing reiki and youki together.

Okay, let's assume that Yusuke knows how to use the Sei Kou Ki at will in this fic. It also occurs to me that Yusuke can become Mazoku at will, along with the mixed youki and reiki in his reigun, right? tell me if that's wrong.

In the last chapter, Yusuke meets up one on one against Raizen. Miroku and Sango are nearing the battlefield, meanwhile, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo have just started to go to there.

Chapter 4:

Sengoku Jidai

"You ready?" Yusuke asked to Raizen. "The question is, are YOU ready, little boy?" said Raizen. "No choice, I'll have to use 'it' to stand a chance against him," said Yusuke to himself. He starts to charge up both his reiki and youki at the same time, forming a golden aura that's engulfing him. At the same time, Raizen is also raising his ki, his aura is a deep red, accompanied with thunder and lightning. Both of their ki is making all the animals in the forest flee from them, same with some low-class youkais.

Along the horizon, Miroku and Sango felt both of the strong ki that's spreading everywhere. "Miroku, I sense two very strong ki's in that village, what is going on over there?," said the now trembling youkai exterminator. "I know, I sense one youki, but the other one isn't any I've come across, but both of them are very powerful," said a sweating Miroku, "but still, we have to make sure no one is hurt."

Both Yusuke and Raizen pushed both of their ki's to the max, when all of a sudden, both of them stopped. Yusuke makes the first move by charging towards Raizen, Raizen himself just stood there, waiting for the attack. Yusuke then stopped, and used his speed to appear right beside Raizen and threw his hardest punch. But before it connected, Raizen caught the punch with his hand. Yusuke wasn't suprised that he caught his punch, so he used his speed again to disappear and appear to the other side, charges Reiki in his palm and shoots many mini reiguns at Raizen, "SHOTGUN!" Most of the mini reiguns hit Raizen, who doesn't seem affected at all. "Is that it?" he said, "pathetic." Out of frustration, Yusuke gave out a hard left punch, but Raizen again dodges it. "Pathetic," said Raizen. He was about to retaliate against Yusuke, but before he did, a blue glow came started to come from Yusuke. "What!?" said a confused Toushin, when he finally saw what Yusuke is doing, he has his right hand under his left arm and fired the same ki attack he did a while ago, "REIGUN!" This time, Raizen wasn't able to dodge it, and the attack made a direct hit, the blast made a huge impact it even blew Yusuke away to the ground.

After the smoke started to clear, the first to emerge was Yusuke, "Did that knock 'im out?" he wondered. But he spoke to soon when Raizen also emerged, he stood on the spot he was awhile ago, with a injury on his chest and stomach, and he did not look calm the way he did before. His face was filled with rage, wanting to kill Yusuke. "Oh, shit..." said Yusuke. "You're going to die!!" yelled the enraged War God. He made his own attack by hitting his knee right on Yusuke's chin, his movement was so fast Yusuke didn't even see it. Raizen followed his attack with another barrage of punches and slashing. 'Too... strong...' thought the champion of the Dark Tournament. As Raizen was about to deliver the finishing blow, a huge boomerang interfered. "What?"

Raizen looked up to see a huge fire cat demon hovering over them, and on top was a woman and a man. The woman jumped out of the cat demon and drew her katana and attacked the Youkai, but he just evaded it. As she made a distance between herself and the youkai she made sure the young man who fought with the youkai was behind her, she then gave a signal to Miroku, "Now!" she shouted. It was then that her male companion also jumped down and landed right beside Sango. He removed the beads on his right hand and from his palm formed some kind of black hole and faced it on the youkai, "KAZAANA!!!" the seemingly small black hole started to suck in everything, including the youkai.

The pull of the Kazaana, became a suprise even for the War God as he lost his footing and started to get closer and closer into his death. "N-No!" yelled the wounded young man behind them as he shoved Miroku aside, making him fall. "What are you doing!?!" yelled the woman. "You can't kill him!" answered Yusuke. "Why?! he was about to kill you!?"

"I'm telling you not to!"

Sango just gave a low grunt out of irritation, she then looked ahead at the youkai who was now in front of her, 'Huh?!' she was then struck with a left hook, which sent her flying thirty feet across. "Sango!" yelled Miroku. He went by Sango's side, "Are you okay?" "Yeah, a little bit"

Raizen approached them with the eagerness to kill in his eyes. Out of nowhere, Kirara appeared in order to protect Sango and Miroku. She then tried to take a bite off Raizen, but failed, coz Raizen disappeared and appeared behind her, grabbed her by the tail and threw her hard right into the ground, which made another crater.

Meanwhile, Yusuke watched all of this happening, "Damn, I have to recover fast, or they'll die!"

Miroku and Sango also watched as Kirara was pummeled down to the ground, she seemed to be unconscious and suffering a huge injury. "Kirara! No!" cried Sango. Raizen himself just cracked a smirk. "You..." Sango said, she tried to stand up, but it seems she was too injured to do it. Instead Miroku laid her down, "Stay here, I'll handle him," and he started to attack Raizen with his shakujou, but as before he evaded all of it, he then caught the attack with his right hand and kicked Miroku with a hard right foot, sending him beside Sango. "Miroku!"

"Stupid ningens, you can't beat me, that's because you're all weak!" roared the proud War God. While laughing in triumph, a stone hit him in the head. "Oi! You're not yet the winner!" Yusuke shouted. The War God turned around to see Yusuke standing tall and ready to fight again.

"You, you still haven't learned? You're quite a stubborn kid!"

"I get that a lot!" Yusuke said, "let's continue our fight!"

"Fool, have you already forgotten what happened a little while ago?"

"Yeah, I haven't," rubbing the back of his hand to the side of his chin, "but now I'm warmed-up!"

Raizen looked irritated by that remark, and then he charged straight at Yusuke, who also came towards the War God. They exchanged blow for blow, with Yusuke receiving more hits than Raizen. The War God blocked at least half of his soon to be heir's attacks, Yusuke himself took most of the punches and evaded some. While Miroku and the other two watched in awe at the amazing fight they're witnessing. 'How, how is he able to keep up? That youkai just nearly took his life?' Miroku and Sango thought simultaneously.

As they the intense fight continued, the injuries of the previous battle and the ones he has now are weakening Yusuke little by little. 'Damn, I won't win if it keeps up like this,' he thought exasperatedly. Raizen finally takes the upper hand by making a sideway kick, which made Yusuke block it with both of his arms, leaving him open to Raizen's next attack, which he did by giving a hard left punch to Yusuke's face. He spit out some blood as he landed on the ground, seemed unconscious.

The victor of the match smiled in glorious triumph, as Miroku and Sango stoob beside the fallen Kirara, ready to defend their lives. "That... that youkai is too strong," said Miroku, sweating more than what he did with Naraku. "Do, do you think he's stronger than Naraku?" asked Sango. "I don't know... but I guess that compared to Naraku, this one has more raw power."

Once Raizen was finished with his fight, he turned to face Miroku and Sango. Both of them took a defensive position. As Raizen walked towards them he heard a yell from somewhere behind him. "KAZE NO KIZU!!!" then, a huge wind hit him in his back, and exploded.

"Got 'im!" yelled a familiar hanyou from a distance. "Miroku! Sango! Are you guys okay?" asked Kagome. "How is Kirara?" asked Shippo.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! You finally made it!" said Sango. "Inuyasha, be careful against that youkai, it's very strong," said Miroku. "I know that, the youki of that youkai is very powerful," responded Inuyasha.

While they were talking, Inuyasha spotted the youkai he suspected in Kagome's time, laying on the ground. "Keh. that youkai's here," he said as he readied the Tessaiga. "Inuyasha, don't!" yelled Miroku. "What? Why? That's the youkai I saw in Kagome's time!" he argued. "He saved our lives from that youkai, even though he might be a youkai himself," replied the monk. Inuyasha decided to deal with the other youkai later, and deal with the one they're facing right now.

The smoke cleared again due to Raizen's youki, he seems to be raising his youki again. This time, Inuyasha and the group are sweating themselves out of bewilderment, cause the youkai is getting stronger by the second. Inuyasha charged his Tessaiga, diamond covered it, he then gave it a swing as the diamond shattered and turned into dozens of diamond spikes, heading towards Raizen, "KONGOUSOUHA!!!"

Raizen evaded all of the spikes using his speed to disappear and reappear behind all of the diamonds, and lunges towards the hanyou. Inuyasha tried to get away by jumping back, but as he looked at where the youkai, he's gone. "Inuyasha! Behind you!" yelled Kagome. "Huh?" he looked behind him to see the youkai behind him, "How the---" he couldn't continue, because the youkai took a bite out of his shoulder, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" "Inuyasha!!"yelled Kagome.

Raizen continued to chew off a piece of Inuyasha, while Yusuke is once again starting to regain consciousness. "Uhh? Still not yet eaten?" he said groggily. He strained his eyes to get a clear vision of what's happening. There, he saw the youkai with dog ears, but his shoulder is being eaten by Raizen, "Great, another one to save," he struggled to stand up.

Kagome, couldn't stand to stand still anymore, got her bow and arrow, purified it, and aimed for the side of the youkai. She released it and the arrow found its target. The Hamaya penetrated Raizen's rock-hard skin, and puntured his lung, "Huugkk-k!" he coughed out, he turned around to see a girl aiming sort of special arrows. She released another Hamaya, but this time, Raizen used Inuyasha as a shield. "Inyuasha!" yelled Kagome. Then, the hanyou lifted his sword to block the hamaya and throw it aside, but the huge sword turned into a rusted sword.

"What was that?" wondered Yusuke, "That girl used some sort of special arrows." "Heh," said the War God, as he threw aside the hanyou and charged towards the others. Kagome and the others went into a defensive position, while Shippo hid behind Kagome, shaking in fear. "H-h-he's coming!"

Kagome released another hamaya, but the youkai evaded it. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu nearby and threw it at the youkai, but he used his arm to block it, and continued to charge at them. This time, its Miroku's turn, he tried to remove the beads on his right hand, but the approaching youkai raised his own hand and used some ki and sent it right through Miroku's chest. Miroku fell backwards from his wound, yelling in pain. "Miroku!"yelled his companions, but the War God was right near them, he kicked Sango right to a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious. He then reached for Kagome's throat, but Shippo interfered by jumping infront to bite the youkai's skin, but nearly chipped a tooth. The youkai just struck Shippo with his claws, also knocking Shippo out. Kagome is the only one left.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha as he also struggled to stand up, "don't you dare lay a hand on her!" he reached for his wounded shoulder and got some blood, he then hurled it at the youkai, "HIJIN KESSOU!" the blood turned into blades, that managed to scratch the youkai's skin, a little. "You..." the youkai snarled as he looked in Inuyasha's direction, he then charged at him. Inuyasha held up Tessaiga with his left hand and went for a Kaze no Kizu. The wind scar barely stopped the oncoming youkai, Inuyasha kneeld down and went on a defensive position, but knew that the youkai will run him over. Just then, someone behind him launched a huge attack, a bluish ligth he couldn't identify.

"REIGUN!!!" the attack made a direct hit on Raizen, which sent him crashing to the forest. Breathing hard, Yusuke tried to see if his old man is still alive, thankfully, he is, he got up and this time, decided to run away, "You got lucky this time, but you'll suffer the next time we meet!" and with that, he was gone.

"Hey! He's running away!" said Inuyasha loudly, he stood and ran after the youkai, but the guy behind him grabbed his kimono. "What're you doing?! He's getting away!" he struggled to get loose. "It's over, don't you get it?!" yelled the guy. "Don't you lecture me, you're probably helping him, youkai!" Inuyasha finally made him release his kimono. "Listen! We're even lucky to be alive!" he replied. "What are you talking about!?" said Inuyasha. "He would kill you! So stop!" the guy said. "You can't tell me what to do!" replied Inuyasha. "You -- stupid idiot! Go ahead! Get yourself killed! Like I care!" the guy said. "Keh. Fine!"

"Inuyasha! Stop fighting! He just saved your life!" said Kagome. "YAHH! When did you get here?!" asked the guy. "Just now," replied Kagome, "Inuyasha, he's right, you're seriously injured." "Keh." "Besides, the others need some tending to coz of their injuries, it's the same with both of you," said Kagome. "Thanks," said the guy. "You're welcome," replied Kagome. "Keh. I can't believe you're on this side, when you're the one who first wanted him gone," said Inuyasha. "Okay that might have been a misunderstanding, but still, he saved your life, and ours."

"Saved my life? For all I know he might have been aiming at me!" said the dog-eared youkai. "You really are an idiot!" said Yusuke. "Oh yeah?! Well your more of an idiot!" said the hanyou. "That's your comeback?! It's weak!" said Yusuke. "Both of you please be quiet!" yelled the girl, "We better get to the village fast, or you'll lose a lot of your blood," she said to the dog-eared youkai.

"Keh. Fine," Inuyasha was still glaring at the youkai, as he walked, he held his shoulder tightly, and nearly collapsed, but Kagome caught him.

Yusuke could tell that he won't like this youkai, but at least he'll be able to ask the girl where he is. He started to walk, but suddenly, he collapsed on his knees, 'Damn, the old man really took a lot out of me,' "Hey, can I ask a question?" "What? asked the girl. "How are we going to this village?" "Eh?" Kagome and Inuyasha looked around to see all of their comrades unconscious, and no form of transportation to carry them, "Uhhh... I...don't...know..." she said. "Great, another problem," said Yusuke.

While the three of them were figuring out how to get to the village in their state, something watched the whole thing.

Naraku's castle

"Hmm, interesting," said a youkai with dark black hair, wearing armor. **What is Naraku?** "It seems that Inuyasha and the group had a problem with one youkai," **Really?** "yes, and it seems they have found another companion, who seems to be stronger than Inuyasha," **Heh heh, this IS interesting** "ain't it, Hakudoushi. Kagura, I want you to find this youkai that let them live." "Yeah, and offer him to be on our side," said a young boy about 10 years with pale white hair,and a long spear. "Yes, master" said a deadly-beautiful woman wearing a kimono, holds a fan, and wears small feathers on her hair. She then left the castle on a huge feather to look for the youkai, 'Maybe, maybe this time I can be free of you.'

(A/N: Hey, sorry for the long update, I kinda had a hard time trying to think up what happens in this chapter, some parts of it are kinda lame, but I guess it's still satisfying, please review this one! please!

Anyway, I also don't know when I'll send in the next chapter, so please wait for it, see ya!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, if I did, I would have made this crossover.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

kugutsu - puppet, I think

Osuwari - Sit

Yo! heh, heh, for some reason I got a weird idea, it just so happens I'm making this fic part of a series of fic, this fic is somewhere I think the 2nd fic of them. Anyway, I'm still thinking of the prequel to this, along with the sequel, so please watch out for it when I send it in, thanks for all your reviews!

In the previous chapter, Yusuke, along with the Inuyasha-ikkou managed to win against Raizen, barely, now they're trying to get back to Kaede's village. Naraku has seen the fight and now wants the powerfil youkai on his side,will Yusuke and the others be able to stop him, or maybe Raizen is gone already, you'll see in this chapter, or in the next one why I said that. Meanwhile, while all of this is happening, what has become of Yusuke's friends back in his own time?

Chapter 5:

Modern Time

Gathered in a beach and having fun, all of Yusuke's friends watched Keiko's sadness, "Yusuke you idiot!!! Why won't you come back!!" "Keiko..." said a tall guy with weird red hair, and is not that good-looking. "Keiko, he said that he'll be back in three years, you know he'll keep his promise," said another tall red-head, but in his case, he's too gorgeous and often times mistaken for a woman.

"I know that, Kurama," replied Keiko, "but you said the tournament's over, why is he still there?" she asked. "I don't know, but I do know that he'll be back, just be patient for him," Kurama replied. "He's right, Yusuke has never broken any of his promises, so we can count on him," said Kuwabara, the not so good-looking red-head. After a few moments, Keiko finally lightened up, "Thanks you guys, I feel better now," "Really?" asked a sweet girl, with silvery blue hair. "Yeah, Yukina, I'm okay, I remembered that Yusuke always keeps his promises," Keiko replied.

"Anyway, I have to go back, I still have school tomorrow, see ya!" she said, and she when she was finally away from view, the others felt sorry for her. "Poor Keiko," said another blue haired girl, but taller than the previous. "Botan, do you why Yusuke is still back there?" asked a girl with long dirty-blonde hair, who is smoking a lot for her age. "I don't either, Shizuru," said Botan. "That idiot better come back, for Keiko's sake," said an old woman. "Genkai..." said Botan.

All of them were silent for a few moments, when Kuwabara yelled out, "Urameshi!!! You better get back here for Keiko's sake! You stupid idiot!!" "Yusuke!! You Idiot!" yelled Botan. After releasing their frustration, they all left back to their homes.

Sengoku Jidai

"Achoo! Achoo!"

"Hey! don't you even think of sneezing on me!" said Inuyasha.

"Shut it! Dog-Boy!" said Yusuke.

"What did you say!?! You wanna try taking me down?!"

"Be glad to! You've been looking at me like I was a crack addict!"

"A what!?"

"Both of you stop it!" yelled Kagome, "can't you guys stay quiet even for a minute?!" "I'm beginning to see why you said you have a serious headache, Kagome," said a fat old woman, wearing robes of a priestess. "My headache is still throbbing, Lady Kaede, these two kept arguing ever since we left the village," said Kagome, "Not only that, we even got attacked by one of Naraku's kugutsu.

_Flashback_

After the battle with the youkai, Kagome carried Shippo and the smaller form of Kirara, Inuyasha carried Sango, while Yusuke carried Miroku. Before they even left the run down village, both Inuyasha and Yusuke couldn't carry their load and stopped for a break.

"Tch. This guy's heavy," said Yusuke.

"If you can't handle your own wounds, then give him to me and we'll leave you," said Inuyasha.

"Heh, you think you'll be able to carry both of them? when your legs are shaking?"

Inuyasha looked at his legs and saw that they ARE shaking, but only a little, 'Dammit,' he also noticed that his head is getting woozy, 'I lost a lot of blood to that youkai.'

"What? you still think you can carry both?" said a smiling Yusuke.

"Keh."

"Hey, we better get to Kaede's village fast, so we'll all be healed," said Kagome.

"How? We're all injured here," said Yusuke, stating the obvious. "I'll look for something to carry them easier," and then she left to look for any sort of transportation, leaving both Inuyasha and Yusuke alone. (A/N: Bad move there, Kagome)

Yusuke, sat down and thought of his friends, and also of what the hell happened, and where is he. Just then, he felt the eyes of the one named Inuyasha, looking at him, "What?"

"Don't think you can fool me, youkai, you want the Shikon no Tama shard."

"The Shikon-what?"

"Don't make fun of me!?"

"Hey, whatever your problem is, don't involve me in it."

Inuyasha gave him a low growl, which Yusuke looked to as a challenge. All of a sudden, both of them heard a scream. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, he then ran over to her. "Hey wait! what about these guys?" Yusuke looked at the unconscious comrades of Inuyasha and decided follow him.

Once Inuyasha and Yusuke saw Kagome, she was being attacked by a white monkey, with wooden tentacles coming out of him. The monkey managed to get a hold of her. "That's one of Naraku's kugutsu," said Inuyasha, drawing Tessaiga. "Hey! How did that big ass sword fit in that small little sheath?" asked Yusuke. "Shut up! gotta save Kagome," said Inuyasha, and he brought up the Tessaiga with his left hand and cut the tentacles of the puppet, letting go of Kagome. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha, he was about to grab her, when the puppet regenrated more arms and attacked Inuyasha from behind and hit the bitten wound, "Arrgh," grunted Inuyasha, being thrown aside. "Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome.

The puppet was about to get a hold of Kagome, reaching for her shard, when she disappeared. Kagome opened her eyes to see she's in the arms of not Inuyasha, but the other guy.

"You okay?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah," said Kagome. She looked past him to see Inuyasha look at them, she then felt a bit embarrased, and jumped off Yusuke's arms. "Thank you for saving me," she said. Yusuke nodded and then turned to face the puppet, and then at Inuyasha, "This thing regenerates right?" "Yeah, what about it?" said Inuyasha.

While talking, the puppet attacked them, but they evaded them. Yusuke asked Kagome, "How do you beat it?" still dodging the attacks. "You have to destroy its heart, it's deep inside it" said Kagome. "Right," said Yusuke.

Yusuke evaded the last attack and yelled to Inuyasa, "Hey, this one's mine!" After hearing that, Inuyasha yelled back, "No way! This one's mine!" "But you just got beaten!" "I can kill this thing without your help!" Inuyasha used his Tessaiga to slice the puppet in half, revealing what seems to be the heart of the puppet. "Heh, told you," said Inuyasha, but before he finished his landing, the tentacles wrapped around him, "What the?" He looked to see that he did not completely destroy the heart, barley missed it, since it has a scratch on it.

Yusuke then jumped and punched the heart to finally destroy the monkey puppet. After all of that, Kagome went to see if Inuaysha's okay, which he is not, considering his previous wound. "You shouldn't be reckless, Inuyasha" said Kagome, 'Come to think about it, he's never this reckless, maybe with Kikyo...but what he did just now...' she broke from her thoughts when she heard yelling.

"I thought I told you I didn't need your help!?" shouted Inuyasha.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be needing any help coz you'll be dead!" shouted Yusuke.

"You fool, I don't die that easily!"

"It seemed that you were dying!"

"What!"

"Both of you please!" yelled Kagome, "you're acting like kids!"

"He started it," Yusuke pointed at Inuyasha. "You started it!" yelled back Inuyasha.

"Urrgh, I give up!" said Kagome, and then she left, but then she saw a huge wheel barrow that doesn't seem broken, and is big enough for their friends, "Hey you guys!" But they weren't listening, because they're till shouting at each other, each comeback getting louder, like a shouting contest, "YOU GUYS!!" she finally screamed at the top of her lungs, they finally looked at her, "What?!" they said at the same time.

"I found our transportation," she pointed at the huge wheel barrow. "But what will move it? there's no horse, or cow," asked Inuyasha. Yusuke thought of the same thing. Kagome wondered the same thing when she thought of an idea, she then looked at both of them, which made them feel a little uneasy. "Kagome, what're you thinking?" asked Inuyasha. Yusuke felt like he's not going to like whatever she says.

On the road going to Kaede's village, Yusuke and Inuyasha are pulling the wheel barrow with the others on it, and Kagome is in front of them, leading the way.

"This is all your fault! Dog-boy!" said Yusuke.

"Shut up!" 'And why do they always call me that?!'

_End Flashback_

"I see, so that's how it went," said Kaede.

"Keh." said Inuyasha, he then fell silent. The same with Yusuke.

"Lady Kaede, how're the others?" asked Kagome. "They're fine, Kagome, they only need lots of rest." "Thank you." "Don't mind it," and then she left the hut to look after Miroku and the others.

"Okay, now that she's gone, tell us who you are," demanded Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Don't be rude!" said Kagome, "we should introduce ourselves first." "Keh."

"My name's Kagome Higurashi," she shook the guy's hand, "And this is Inuyasha," but they did not shake hands, only glared at each other, "Okaay, so what's your name?" she asked.

"The name's Yusuke Urameshi."

Kagome blinked for a while, when it hit her, "Eehhhh!? You!? You're Yusuke Urameshi!?" she yelled too loud the villagers were getting scared. "You know this guy, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "I only heard of him, he's Yusuke Urameshi, the number one punk in the streets," she replied. "What makes him so special?" snorted Inuyasha. "From what I've heard, he has never lost any of his fights, and some call him a youkai when he fights," said Kagome.

"Heh, never lost in a fight, huh?," said Inuyasha, then glared again at Yusuke. He saw it and returned the glare. "I also heard that he disappeared two years ago, and no one has heard from him, come to think about it, some of the boys from when I was in junior high were celebrating that he disappeared," she added. "Hahaha! Looks like them and me share something in common, " said Inuyasha, "And it's that we don't like you." "Oh yeah?" said Yusuke, "Well I don't like you too." "Yusuke-san," said Kagome. "Hmm? Oh you don't have to use formalities, hahaha" said Yusuke. "How is it that you were able to follow us through the well?" she asked. "The well?" he wondered, "Oh yeah that well, I don't know, I just followed both of you down it, and, here I am, wherever this is."

'What? He was able to get through the well just by following both of us? How did that happen?' thought Kagome.

"Umm, Yusuke, I don't know if you might be able to handle this, but you're in the Sengoku Jidai Era," said Kagome. "The wha?" said Yusuke, clueless. "You're 500 hundred years back in the past!" yelled Inuyasha. The whole hut remained silent, then,"WHAAT!?!" Yusuke said, still not believing what they said, "How did that happen!?" "How am I suppose to know? Only me and Kagome are able to pass through time."

'Wait, if I'm 500 years back in time, then oyaji probably hasn't met her, yet? That's why he was eating all those humans?' after some time, he realized something that almost made him shout it out, 'Oh my god! I almost killed him! Shit! I almost made myself disappear! Oh man, luckily he decided to go away?' again he thought about it and suddenly had a headache, 'Dammit, being back in the past is really dangerous, and thinking too hard definitely isn't for me.'

"Yusuke? are you all right?" asked Kagome. "Hmm? Oh, yeah, just fine, how were you able to go back 500 years?" asked Yusuke. "It happened at least a year ago, when I was 15," replied Kagome. "Really, so what about you?" he points towards Inuyasha, "You from the future too?" "No, he's from this time," said Kagome. "If so, how is he able to?" Kagome just shrugged. "Well anyway, how am I able to go back?" asked Yusuke.

"Don't worry, we always were able to go back," said Kagome. "Really?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah," reassured Kagome. Inuyasha did not even say anything. "All right! Looks like I get to go back home!" As he was about to get ready to leave, Inuyasha stopped him, "Hey, I've got some questions for you." "Like what?"

"Like, who was that youkai we fought? Looks like you know him, and how is it that you're a youkai?"

Yusuke stopped in his tracks, and said, "It's none of your business."

"What? Say that again, if you dare."

"It's none of your business!" They started to get in each others nerves again. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and said that word, "Osuwari!" and then, Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. "Kagome! What'd you do that for!?" yelled Inuyasha. "What just happened?" asked Yusuke, 'This girl has many tricks up her sleeve.'

"That, is a kotodama rosary, it can make him behave whenever I say osuwari." "Ow! " (A/N:You can imagine what happened) "Oops, sorry Inuyasha." "You did that intenionally!" While watching all of this happen, Yusuke smirked a little when his imagination got the best of him, he laughed a little and said to Inuyasha, "Heh heh heh, looks like your master got you on a short leash, eh, dog-boy?" Upon hearing this Kagome blushed severely, "Yusuke, don't say that! I'm not Inuyasha's master!" she said shaking her head, imagining putting a collar on Inuyasha'a neck, and keeping him beside her, all the time.

"What does that mean? And I'm not her servant, no matter how she tries!" Inuyasha growled at Yusuke, who is laughing his ass off at their reactions, while Kagome is still fantasizing about whatever she's thinking.

"Whoo! That felt great, anyway I've gotta go, see ya!" said Yusuke, and then he left, but then came back and asked, "Uhh, how do I cross-over again?" Inuyasha and Kagome fell anime style. "All you have to do is just jump into the well," said Kagome. "Oh, thanks,well see ya again!" "Wait! We'll go with you." "What! Why?" asked Inuyasha. "We have to go with him to make sure he goes back!" "Fine."

They went outside, and saw Lady Kaede come out of one of the huts, "Oh, where are all of you going?" "We're going to the bone-eater's well, to return him to his own time, Lady Kaede," said Kagome. "I see, well, see you then." "Bone-eaters well?" asked Yusuke. "That's just the name they gave it," replied Kagome. "Oh."

When the three of them arrived at the well, Yusuke said, "So, I just jump, right?" "Yeah, that's right," said Kagome. Inuyasha just said, "Just go." "Well, see ya guys," and with that, Yusuke jumped right in. But, no light appeared, and when Yusuke looked around, it seems nothing has changed at all, "Hey! You guys still up there?!" he then climbed out of the well and saw Kagome and Inuyasha still there, "Hey! I thought you said all I have to do is jump?!" "Maybe we have to jump with him?" suggested Kagome. "Fine, let's get this over with," said Inuyasha.

This time, they all jumped together, but still, there was no light, they then came out of the well to see they're still in the Sengoku Jidai. "I-I don't understand, what's happened?" wondered Kagome. Inuyasha growled and grabbed Yusuke by his shirt, "What did you do!?" "I didn't do anything!" Yusuke then shrugged off Inuyasha. "This never happened until you arrived!" "Don't blame me! How am I suppose to close a portal I've never even heard of! Much less a time portal!" retaliated Yusuke.

Both of them growled at each other when, they noticed Kagome remained silent, they then looked at her and stopped their arguing. "Kagome..." said Inuyasha.

"W-we have to find a way to go back," sadi Kagome. "But how?" asked Yusuke. "There's only one way to do it," said Inuyasha, "And that's get the rest of the Shikon no Tama." "The Shikon no-what again?" said Yusuke, "What the hell is it anyway?" "What? You mean you've never heard of it?" asked Inuyasha. Yusuke shook his head. "The Shikon no Tama is a jewel that holds great powers, it can amplify a youkai's strength hundreds of times, it can even resurrect others," said Kagome, "I don't know what other abilities it has, but I know it can restore the portal and return us back to modern time."

"Kagome, you don't have to tell this guy anything," said Inuyasha, "he hasn't even told us anything about him, only his name and his reputation." "Inuyasha, we'll need his help to stop Naraku, and finish him once and for all."

"Who is this Naraku guy anyway? You mentioned him once before," said Yusuke when he loked at Inuyasha. "Naraku is a hanyou who has caused pain for all of us," said Inuyasha. "A hanyou?" asked Yusuke. "You've got to be kidiing me," Inuyasha has a vein popping in his forehead from frustration at this guy, "You don't know what a hanyou is?" Yusuke didn't say anything. Inuyasha just sighed. "A hanyou is someone who is half youkai and half ningen," said Kagome. "Kagome! you're telling him everyting!" said Inuyasha. "Half youkai and half hanyou huh?" said Yusuke.

"Well anyway, let's go find this Naraku guy and get the Shikon-thing," said Yusuke. Both Kagome and Inuyasha sweatdropped and unknowingly thought the same thing, 'He reminds me of someone.' "Hey, what're you guys standing around for?" said Yusuke. "It's not that easy to find him," said Kagome, "He always hides from us and sends other youkai to try to kill us for him." "Really? What a sissy, hiding behind his men." Both Kagome and Inuyasha then thought together again, 'Yup, definitely reminds me of someone familiar.'

"So, what do we do now?" asked Yusuke. "Well, we'll wait for our friends to recover, then we'll look for Naraku," said Kagome. "Sure, let's go," said Yusuke. And while they were walking towards the village again, Yusuke stopped and looked toward the well, 'Keiko, please wait for me, this is another mess I've gotten myself into,' he thought, 'I've got one more year, I better make it.' And with that, he followed the hanyou and the girl to the village.

Meanwhile back in the Modern Time

"Sir, we've finished sealing the portal," said one of the members of Enma's defense force. "Good, now let's go and report this to Enma Daioh," said the captain, and then they left.

(A/N: Hey! This is the 5th chapter to what I can tell will be a long story. You know, making this chapter was easier than the other four combined, huh. Well anyway, I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed my fic:

bahamut9999 - I'd like to thank you coz, well coz you were the first to review my fic, heh heh.

DeadlyVenom 5 - Thanks for you're advice of not making my fic too rushed.

Suuki-Aldrea - Hey! is my fic really cool? heh heh heh, I never thought it that way.

midnight3498 - Thanks for saying this is a great story!

kwitchr - wow, never knew somebody would love my fic, maybe like, but not love.

Misawa Kaitou - Really? (scratches back of head) Is this really a very original YYH/IY crossover you've seen? I've read some fics like this and thought they were cooler than mine.

Ryokutsusei - Thanks, it is kind of great, isn't it.

tiger 889 - hey looks like they both hate each other, huh?

warrior77spectrum - thanks for saying my fic is cool, I thought so too.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

Oh yeah, when I mentioned about pairings, here are the pairings of the fic. Yus/Kei, Inu/Kag, Mir/San, you know, the usual, Oh, and there will be some Yus/Kag moments, but it's still Inu/Kag, there are also some pairings I'll ask for a vote later on. I also want to declare that some of the characters will die. Yes, someone, or some people will die, so if you don't want to see any of your favorite characters die, don't read this fic. Anyway, here's the 6th chapter of the fic.

In the previous chapter, Yusuke and the Inuyasha-ikkou met some trouble going to Kaede's village, Naraku trouble. Trying to get back to his own time, Yusuke, Kagome and Inuyasha went into the well at the same time, but unfortunately, it failed. Now that they have a plan, which is to find Naraku and get his Shikon no Tama piece to be able to get back, what will become of them?

Chapter 6:

After thinking of what will be their next move, Yusuke, Kagome, and Inuyasha walked back to Kaede's village. "Hey, you know I've been wondering, what was that white monkey thing doing there anyway?" asked Raizen's successor.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it was watching us," said Kagome. "Watching us?" "Yeah, Naraku send one of his kugutsu to spy on people, which is mostly us." "That cowardly bastard can't even fight us face to face," said Inuyasha.

"Why was it spying on us?" asked Yusuke, "We don't have anything special." "Um... it's kinda complicated to explain..." said Kagome. "Try me." "Well... you know when I said that we should get the rest of the Shikon no Tama?" Yusuke nodded. "And when I also said that it's a jewel?" Yusuke nodded again. "It kinda started a year ago, when I first came here, and I... accidentally... shattered the jewel into many shards, and they scattered everywhere." "Ohh, so how were you able to find them?" "We were able to find them because I can somehow sense where they are when they're nearby." "Hmm... so if it's been a year, how many do you have?" By this time Kagome felt a little embarrased, while Inuyasha snorted, watching them. Kagome then pulled something out of her blouse and showed it to Yusuke, which it seems to be a small glass casing, with a small shard in it, the shard was shining a color purple and from it, Yusuke felt something, but could not identify what it was.

"Huh? Is this it?" asked Yusuke. Kagome nodded to the question, "This is all we have." "Whaat? You had a year to find this things and only one?" "Hey! Don't yell at her!" yelled Inuyasha, "It's not her fault! We found most of the shards, but that bastard Naraku stole it from us!" Yusuke and Kagome looked at him and just stood there. For a while, the three of them stayed quiet, Yusuke broke the silence, he grinned again and said, "Why are you so defensive pf her all of a sudden, huh?" Inuyasha tried to hide his blush and replied, "W-what're you talking about! I'm not being defensive!" 'Heheh, It's fun pissing this guy off,' thought Yusuke. 'I really wanna kick this guy's ass,' thought Inuyasha. 'Why can't Inuyasha be honest?' thought Kagome.

"Well anyway, how many of the shards did this Naraku get anyway?" asked Yusuke. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him and didn't say annything. Kagome then suddenly pushed Inuyasha and told him to be the one to tell Yusuke. "What, why me!" said Inuyasha. "I've already told a lot of things, now you be the one to tell him."

"Fine, but," he said as he turned to Yusuke, "When I tell you this, you'd better tell me what's your deal, why do you smell like a youkai but hardly even look like one, deal?" "Deal." "Hunh, Naraku already has most of the shards." 'Wow, that's pretty straight forward,' thought Kagome.

"How many?" asked Yusuke. "All he needs is two more shards, the one we have, and one other." Yusuke remained silent, Inuyasha was prepared to kick this guy hard if he yelled at him, while Kagome waited for the expected yelling. Both of them waited, but no yell came, when they looked at Yusuke, he was... smiling?

"Heh heh, that makes the job easier, we don't have to go traveling everywhere," said Yusuke. 'Easier? This guy's gotta be kidding!' thought Inuyasha. 'I really can't understand him, at least Inuyasha's more predictable,' thought Kagome.

"You say it makes it easier, but we've been looking everywhere for him and it. is. not. easy!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why? Where does he hide?" "I don't know where he hides?"

"Wherever he is, he puts up a barrier where we can't sense his ki, OR find his scent," said Kagome. "Hunh," said Yusuke, he then started to walk to the direction of the village. "Hey! What about your deal?" yelled Inuyasha. "Huh? Oh that, I'll tell ya later, I can see the village," said Yusuke.

Yusuke thought about it while they walked to the village, when someone called out for Kagome, "Kagome!" yelled a small voice, when Yusuke looked to see who it was, there was a small kitsune hopping over to them, with bandages on his nose and some on his arm.

"Kagome, you're all right!" said the little kitsune. "Shippo! I'm glad to see YOU'RE all right, even with your injuries," said Kagome as she hugged Shippo, "How're the others? Are they awake?" she asked. Shippo shook his head, "Both Sango and Miroku are still unconscious, but Kirara is awake, but he needs a lot of rest," by this time, he finally took notice of Yusuke, and right from the scent, he could tell the other is a youkai, "Who are you?" "The name's Yusuke, what's yours?" "Shippo." "Nice to meet ya," said Yusuke, "I saw what you did back there with the youkai, and am really impressed." "Really?" "Yeah, that youkai would have killed you with just one strike, even could've cut you in half, your lucky to be alive." Shippo couldn't help but gulp from the comment. Yusuke laughed and placed his hand on Shippo's head and rubbed it a little, "Sorry 'bout that, but stay away from guys like that next time, all right?"

As they finally arrived at the village, Kagome went straight to the hut where her friends were, Yusuke and Inuyasha followed inside. Inside was Kaede, and the fallen ones. "Oh, Kagome, you're back," she then spotted the other boy, "Have you forgotten something?" she talked to Yusuke. "Nah, I haven't forgotten anything." "Then what's the problem?" "Lady Kaede," said Kagome, "There appears to be a problem." "What is it?" "The well seems to have closed." "The well?" Kaede seemed a little startled, "Do any of you know how this has happened?" "Yeah, it's this guy's fault," Inuyasha pointed to Yusuke. "Why do you always blame me!" shouted Yusuke. Kagome shushed him, and he kept quiet.

After keeping quiet, Yusuke saw that the one in monk's robes started to come to. Miroku groaned at the pain he's in, but noticed Kagome watching him, "Kagome?" "Oh, Miroku, you're awake, how are your wounds?" asked Kagome. "They hurt a lot, but they'll get better," this time, he spotted the person that was with them when they fought the youkai, "...You?" "What about me?" asked Yusuke. "Were you the one that saved us?" "Keh. He didn't save anyone, the youkai ran away," said Inuyasha. "Yeah, we were lucky," said Yusuke, suprizing Inuyasha.

Miroku saw Inuyasha's expression and wanted to laugh, but stopped because of the pain in his chest, "Well, what happened when the youkai ran away?" asked Miroku. "Well we carried you and the others back to the village," said Kagome, but the other two thought different, 'WE carried? she didn't carry anything!' "Oh, and we were attacked by one of Naraku's kugutsu."

"Naraku's kugutsu?" said Miroku, his face turning serious, and Yusuke took notice of this. 'This Naraku guy must really be bad news if all of them takes him seriously,' He then looked at Shippo and saw that the little kitsune also takes Naraku seriously. "Why was Naraku's kugutsu there?" asked Miroku. "It must've been there to steal the Shikon shard," said Inuyasha, "It DID attack Kagome." Miroku didn't say anything. "What's wrong Miroku?" asked Kagome. "It's just, do you know how long has that kugutsu been there?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and he just shrugged, she then looked back and shook her head.

Miroku then thought for a bit and told the others, "If the kugutsu watched the whole fight, then Naraku would have seen what has happened to us." "Then he might try to attack us and get the Shikon shard," Inuyasha growled in realizing this, if he wasn't too injured, he'd be eager for Naraku.

"Heh," said a smirking Yusuke. Shippo and Miroku looked surprized, but Inuyasha and Kagome knew what he thought. "What's funny?" asked Shippo. "Looks like we don't have to search anywhere, coz the Shikon will be coming to us." Shippo and the others, except Inuyasha, sweatdropped at this, and all thought that his thinking reminds them of Inuyasha. Around this time Sango started to become conscious too. "Sango, you're up," said Kagome. "The youkai is gone?" asked the Taijiya. "Yeah... but we have another problem, Naraku may be coming for us," said Inuyasha out of the blue, and Kagome tried to shut his mouth by saying, "Osuwari!" and Inuyasha finally kept quiet.

"What?" said Sango as she tried to get up, but Kagome stopped her, "Don't get up, you need to rest." "But Naraku may be coming!" "Don't worry, I'll handle that guy," said Yusuke. Sango then turned to him, "You?" "Yeah, me," said Yusuke, "Like I said, I'll handle this Naraku."

Inuyasha recovered from the punishment, and started to feel annoyed with what Yusuke said, 'He says he'll handle Naraku, but he doesn't have any idea on what kind of a sick bastard he is, not only that, he also has the Shikon no Tama.' Yusuke then walked out of the hut and waited for the attack, followed by Inuyasha.

"Who is that?" asked Sango, and Kagome went ahead and revealed all that she knows. After the story telling, nighttime came.

Naraku's castle+

Naraku stood there and waited for what Kagura's report. "Naraku, what should we do with the Inuyasha-ikkou and their new guest?" asked Hakudoushi. "Why? Do you want to pay a visit?" "They're seriously injured, now is the perfect opportunity to get their Shikon shard." "But you forget, Inuyasha is a very persistent youkai, and from what I saw, their guest is just as stubborn, not to mention Kagome is not injured." Hakudoushi now seems confused as to why Naraku won't attack the Inuyasha-ikkou.

Suddenly, from the window, Kagura entered, riding her big feather. "Well?" asked Naraku. "I...couldn't find him," said Kagura. "Couldn't find him?" repeated Naraku. "I looked all over, but it was like he disappeared." Naraku then thought for a while, and turned to Hakudoushi, "I guess it's time to see how the others are," said Naraku, and then sent some low-level youkai toward the village, "You did say you want to visit them, right?" Naraku faced towards Hakudoushi.

Hakudoushi smirked at this, he finally gets the chance to see who is the Inuyasha-ikkou's new guest. He then created a barrier that surrounded his body and flew away with the several youkai.

"Naraku... why are you interested in the youkai that nearly annihilated the Inuyasha-ikkou?" asked Kagura, not knowing why she even asked, since she already knows the answer. "I know that you know the answer to that, Kagura," Naraku said, "That youkai's strength will take my perfect form to the next level."

Kagura felt hopeless, 'If he managed to absorb the youkai, he can't be stopped,' she thought, 'but he knows that I'm betraying him, if I help the Inuyasha-ikkou, I'll die... but if I don't, I'll never be free...' she looked toward Naraku, who is looking outside his castle, planning something up.

While Naraku was thinking up some plan against the Inuyasha-ikkou, the group themselves were still asking questions. Miroku has been asking Sango how is she, while trying to cuddle up. Kagome has been taking care of the two of them, including Shippo and Kirara. And Yusuke and Inuyasha are bickering outside like little kids.

"Answer my question!" demanded Inuyasha. "Why the hell should I?" Yusuke answered back. "Coz I've been asking you what's your deal, for the past few moments!" "I'd never tell a stupid dog!"

They started to get in each others face, readying their hands for some punching and slashing. "Are you not going to stop them?" Miroku asked Kagome from inside the hut. "You have no idea how long they keep arguing, from the time the youkai ran away to the time we came here, they've been bickering," Kagome replied, "They would probably even argue in their sleep!" she finished.

"Wow... they're worse than when me and Inuyasha yell at each other," added Shippo. "Yeah..." Miroku and Sango said together. "Kagome, call them in, the food's ready," said Kaede, not annoyed by the loud shouting.

"You're two hundred fifty years old?" Yusuke shouted, surprized of Inuyasha's age. "Yeah, since you said you're 17, that means that I'm older and you should respect me!" "What! Like hell I'd respect you!"

"Hey you guys!" Kagome's shouting couldn't catch their attention. They were busy grappling each other, Inuyasha was holding Yusuke in a full nelson. Yusuke then countered by sliding down the hold and grappled Inuyasha's head in a sleeper hold, he did this while Inuyasha was pulling the side of Yusuke's mouth.

"You guys!" Kagome shouted louder, which finally caught their attention. "Oh, hey Kagome," Inuyasha said while still in the sleeper hold. "Whaaas a?" Yusuke asked, but it wasn't clear coz the sides of his mouth are still being pulled.

"The food's ready! Get inside!" Kagome yelled at them. "Alright!" Inuyasha yelled, "Did you cook ramen?" he asked.

"Ramen? here?" Yusuke asked. "Oh, I bring food from our time, just for them to know what the food is like in the future," Kagome answered. "Ohhh."

Once the both of them came in the hut, once again they fought for the food and yelling at each other. "Hey! That's my bowl of ramen!" yelled Inuyasha. "No way it's mine!" Yusuke yelled back.

"I reached for it first!"

"But I got it first in my plate!"

"Well I deserve it more!"

"Why?"

"It's coz he likes ramen," Kagome said.

"What? he likes ramen?" repeated Yusuke. "Oh, he doesn't like ramen, he's obsessed with it," Kagome added.

"He's obsessed with ramen?" Yusuke said looking at Inuyasha, who growled at everything being told about him.

"Kagome, why are you telling this guy everything!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's because he seems like a nice guy," Kagome replied. Yusuke blushed a little at this, his friends hardly say he's a nice guy, but this girl who he hardly even knew says he is one.

"Hey dog-boy, you're probably not nice to your girlfriend if you and her keep arguing like this," Yusuke said. "Girlfriend?" Kagome blushed.

"Girl-friend?" Inuyasha didn't understand. Yusuke then smirked and placed his arm around Inuyasha, "Dog-boy, a girlfriend is a girl who you really really.." he didn't finish, coz Kagome said that word. "Osuwari!" Inuyasha's face then crashing down, knocking Yusuke's bowl of ramen along with him.

"Nooo!" Yusuke shouted. By this time Inuyasha got up and yelled at Kagome, "What did you do that for?" Kagome responded with "I accidentally said it."

"Accidentally my ass!" Inuyasha was yelling louder and louder. "My ramen!" Yusuke also shouted. Inuyasha then turned around to see the spilt ramen on the ground, "My ramen!"

"It's was MY ramen!" Yusuke yelled.

"No it's MINE!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" the others yelled at them in unison.

Finally calming down, the whole hut stopped rocking and the noises were now gone. Inside the hut, Inuyasha was seating beside Kagome, while Yusuke was sitting beside Miroku and Sango. The others tried to shut either of the two up when they start talking to each other.

Kagome finally sighed, thankful of the quiet room. And from out of nowhere, Miroku went ahead and asked a question to Yusuke, "I guess we haven't formally introduced ourselves," he said, raising his hand toward Yusuke, "My name is Miroku, I'm a monk." Yusuke shook hands with the monk and turned to the one named Sango.

"My name is Sango, I'm a taijiya no mura." "Taijiya?" asked Yusuke. "She's a youkai exterminator," said Kagome. Yusuke sweatdropped a little, and shook hands with the taijiya and turned to the little kitsune and the cat.

"Mine is Shippo, and her name is Kirara," Shippo raised his hand while Kirara purred. Yusuke shook hands with the kitsune and petted the little cat's head. "You know I bet Kuwabara's gonna keep hugging you and kissing you," Yusuke said as he looked at Kirara, who purred.

"Kuwabara?" asked Kagome. "Oh, he's a friend of mine back in the future," answered Yusuke. He then looked at the others, "Oh yeah, my name's Yusuke Urameshi." the others then nodded thewir heads to him.

"So, Yusuke, I have a question for you," said Miroku. "Go ahead," Yusuke replied. "Hey! Why do you answer their question except mine!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kagome shushed him.

"When we fought that youkai, what kind of ki did you use?" asked Miroku. "Oh that, you mean you've sensed a youki before? including a reiki?" Yusuke countered the question.

"Youki yes, and the reiki," Miroku answered. "Well, the one I used is called Sei Kou Ki."

"Sei Kou Ki?" asked the others. "Yeah, it's a special kind of ki that's said that only one out of a million can use, it's shine is like that of a golden light, and can increase the power of any user greatly."

The others nodded, trying to understand what he meant. Yusuke tried to show them, concentrating his ki in order to create the Sei Kou Ki.

Inuyasha and the others then saw a shining golden light coming from Yusuke, they felt the power behind it, but couldn't tell how deep it goes, and suddenly the light stopped.

'This guy, he's strong,' thought Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Kagome thought, 'He could really be helpful to us.' While Inuyasha thought differently, 'Damn, he could be stronger than me, my only chance is my Bakuryuuha...'

"Wow, was that the Sei Kou Ki?" asked Shippo. "Well, not exactly, my version's different," Yusuke replied.

"How different is yours?" asked Miroku. "Mine is a combination of reiki and youki."

"A combination of both?" exclaimed Sango.

"How is that possible? are you a hanyou too?" asked Kagome. "Nah, I was once a ningen though," said Yusuke.

"WHAAT!" the Inuyasha-ikkou yelled altogether, "How is that possible?"

"It's hard to explain, but first, you guys tell me something about yourselves," Yusuke faced Miroku, "Like, what is the deal with your hand," he then faced Sango, "How can you carry that huge boomerang?" turned to Kagome, "What was that ki that you used on my-uhh- I mean the youkai," and asked Inuyasha, "And why do you have dog-ears?"

"Hey! What about me?" asked Shippo. "I'll ask about you later, kid, and the cat," he pointed to Kirara.

Before the others even talked about them, they heard a shouting from the outside. "Youkai!" some of the villagers yelled. Yusuke and the others then came outside to see dozens of youkai coming to the village.

"I think this is Naraku's plan," Miroku said. "He sends all this low-level youkai?" Yusuke wondered. "Low-level?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'll tell ya later, for now, I'll handle this," Yusuke said confidently, and walked towards the path of the youkais.

In a few seconds, Yusuke eliminated all the youkai without even breaking a sweat, "Ah, that was a good warm-up after doing nothing for a few hours."

Inuyasha and the others couldn't believe it, this guy just defeated at least a hundred youkai with his bare hands, and saying it was a warm-up!

"Huh huh huh," someone snickered. Inuyasha looked up into the sky, and spotted a familiar face. "Hakudoushi!"

Yusuke looked up and saw a small kid, holding a spear, levitating in the sky and has a barrier around him. "Who's that? Naraku?" he asked.

"No, he's one of Naraku's incarnations," said Kagome.

"Incarnations?" Yusuke asked again. "It means that he was created by Naraku," she replied.

"Heheheh, Inuyasha, looks like you're being outclassed by a stranger," Hakudoushi taunted.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha drew his sword and swung it, "KAZE NO KIZU!" the wind attack didn't break through the barrier, and suddenly the attack was sent right back at them.

"What's the deal with this kid!" Yusuke asked his new companions. "His barrier has the ability to reflect back any projectile attacks!" Kagome shouted among the flying dust.

Hakudoushi then removed the barrier and went to attack Yusuke's back, but met with nothing. "Huh?" Hakudoushi turned around to be punched hard right in the face and crashing right into the forest.

Kagome and the others saw it, Yusuke easily landed a punch on Hakudoushi, and sent him crashing.

But from the forest emerged Hakudoushi in his barrier, he still has a wound on his cheek, but seemed fine. "It seems I have underestimated you, you're stronger than you look, see you later," and as fast as he arrived, Hakudoushi just left.

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled and prepared his sword, "KONGOSOUHA!" the diamonds managed to rip through the barrier and tore Hakudoushi to pieces. "Woah! Nice move there man," Yusuke complimented.

Hakudoushi then started to regenerate and form into his whole body, "Nice try," he smirked. "Damn! What's this kid made of!" Yusuke was suprized, and suddenly Hakudoushi flew and disappeared.

After the very short fight, Yusuke looked around if everyone's all right, seemed they were. 'Alright, first I had to fight my old man, then argued with dog-boy, and then fought this weird kid that can regenerate himself, and all this in one day! jesus this is one rough time.'

Inuyasha cursed under his breath and ran over to Kagome, "Kagome, are you all right?" "Yeah," Kagome replied.

"That was quick," Sango barely even heard her voice. "Yusuke easily made Hakudoushi leave," said Miroku. "Wow he's strong," Shippo said.

Inuyasha looked toward Yusuke and couldn't help but growl, 'This guy is such a show-off.' Kagome then stood up and faced Yusuke, "Thank you, you really are a help in our group." Inuyasha stared at him, this guy is getting a lot of attention from Kagome, and not even talking to him much, 'Keh,'

After everything that has happened, they all went and prepared to go to sleep, in the hut, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara and Sango were sleeping on the floor, while Miroku and the guys slept on the corners. Inuyasha and Yusuke mumbling in their sleep, perhaps arguing against each other.

'Hmm, I wonder what will happen tomorrow?' thought Kagome, as she slowly opened her eyes and looked outside the window. The night sky was shining brightly with the stars, and she then spotted a shooting star. 'Please, I wish that we manage to get back the Shikon no Tama and go back home,' she wished, but then thought of what will happen when they DO get back the Shikon.

'What will happen? What about Inuyasha and the others?' she worried, and worried, and finally worried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

**Tenkai - Heaven**

Here's some message to some of the reviewers:

SamuraiSirius : Here's a little spoiler for the fic, the Legendary Thief IS going to be in this fic, but I'm not gonna tell you which chapter, and I'll check your story when I'm not busy with this fic, or with school, which is becoming hell for me.

Shadow Kage : Yeah, I'm sorry but it's hard for me to make the chapters longer, but I do know that this fic will have around, or more than 20 chapters.

Suuki-Aldrea : Nice to see you again man.

Misawa Kaitou : Thanks for liking my explanations.

Starjacker : Don't worry man, they'll be there. Besides, there's a surprize to this story, if I can somehow form it the way I want.

(A/N:Sorry for the long update, I've been stricken with a serious case of writer's block. It's been what, around three months now? Oh, and you reader's may find this chapter a little boring, well that's because I had such a hard time trying to put this together. So if you didn't like this chapter, please e-mail me, or put it in the reviews.

And I also want to say that I completely forgot about which is why I didn't review any of your stories, sorry about that.)

Anyway, here's the 7th chapter.

After successfully sealing the infamous Yusuke Urameshi, the captain of Enma's defense force, along with the rest of them, has finally arrived back in Reikai. Upon arriving, he told his men to relax and go back to their rooms, they complied.

Walking toward Enma Daiyoh's office to give his report, the captain met up with the spirit guide, Botan. He remembered when she first came to work for this place, she was always nervous wondering when her first job would be, weird enough, from the files he read, her first spirit to bring here was the infamous spirit detective himself, Yusuke Urameshi.

He suddenly thought about his job, being a defender of Ningenkai. His job was also to protect both Enma Daiyoh and his only son, Lord Koenma. Right now, they're not in terms with each other, they hardly ever talk or meet with each other.

"Hello, captain, how's the day?" asked the bubbly Botan. "It's fine," he just said.

Just then, they heard the loud yelling voice of Koenma. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! I THOUGHT I ORDERED YOU TO BRING ME A DIET COKE AND A CHOCOLATE CREAM CAKE!" Koenma barked.

Both the captain and Botan sweatdropped, and laughed a little, thinking that Enma's little inheritor was being serious about his job for once. 'He sure hadn't changed much...' thought the captain. 'Koenma-sama...' thought Botan.

"Well, I still have a job to go to, see ya captain!" said Botan as she rode on her oar and flew off to the spirits who needed to be brought here.

'Hmm... I wonder what both Lord Koenma and her would think if they knew I put one of their best friends in a time shift forever,' he thought, feeling a little guilty. Guilty because his job was to protect Lord Koenma, the other was coz it was Enma Daiyoh's order, and he didn't want to disobey him. 'This is one of the reason's why I've been thinking of retiring and go to Tenkai... it sure would be nice up there...'

As he thought about this, he finally reached the entrance to Enma Daiyoh's office, he then opened the door, letting himself in. "Your king," he said as he kneeled in front of the ruler of Ningenkai.

"Have you done your job, captain?" the giant figure asked. "Yes, your highness, we have sealed the mazoku in the time shift, as you ordered," replied the captain.

"Good, and give me a full report on everything that has happened about it," commanded Enma.

"Yes, sir..." the captain said plainly.

Sengoku Jidai

The morning sun shone brightly, and through the hut where our heroes slept. The rays of the sun were hitting Yusuke's face, which he responded by opening his eyes and groaned at the sun. From the sitting position he was in last night, he found himself now laying on the wooden floor, sleeping on one side.

"Yusuke, wake up," said someone's voice. He just ignored it and continued to sleep. "Yusuke! Wake up!" the voice said again. He groaned again and still fell asleep.

"Move over, Kagome," said another voice. Yusuke then felt a kick right to his gut, "Uuaaagh!" he then got up in a sitting position, looking pissed. He looked at who kicked him, and saw Inuyasha looking at him, glaring. "What the hell's YOUR problem?" Yusuke growled.

"What, you didn't suspect it would be you!" Inuyasha replied, "Kagome was trying to wake you up! You little bastard!"

"Who you calling a bastard? You sick little puppy!"

Inuyasha became ticked at this, 'Why can't I win at least one argument!'

"Yusuke, we're about to leave this place to go find Naraku and retrieve the Shikon no Tama," said Kagome.

"Can't we go a little later?" Yusuke whined.

"Hmph," Kagome said, putting her hands on her waist, "Well you better get up soon, or Inuyasha will get angry."

"Oooh," Yusuke taunted, "What's he gonna do? Piss in my shoes?"

"Grrrrr..." Inuyasha just couldn't take it anymore and tried to slash the bastard with his claws. Unfortunately Kagome stopped him by saying his most hated word.

"What did I do this time!" he asked once he got his face off the ground.

"There will be no fighting this early in the morning," Kagome said cooly, she then faced Yusuke, "We'll leave in thirty minutes, is that all right?" she asked, but it sounded more like a command.

"Sure, sure, we'll be going then."

Kagome didn't say anything else and then walked out of the hut, along with Inuyasha. Yusuke then went back to lying down, back to sleep.

Outside the hut, Kagome's friends were talking about where to go, and what to do with the new guy.

"Let's just leave the bastard, he's been annoying us ever since we first met!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Us? You mean YOU are the one who is being annoyed by him," said Shippo. Inuyasha responded with a punch to his head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What!" Inuyasha asked.

"Both of you please," Sango tried to quiet them down, which she managed to do, "We won't be able to go anywhere with the two of you arguing, now that we have another one who is just as cocky as Inuyasha."

"What did you say!" yelled Inuyasha, "Don't you DARE compare me to that bastard!" he argued.

"Well, both of you were trying to prove who was stronger, and both of you also seem to be doing good at it," said Kagome.

"Keh, I'm not like him," Inuyasha said in a low growl.

All of a sudden, from the hut wehre they slept, Yusuke came out from the doorway. "Oh, hey Yusuke! I thought you were going to sleep some more?" asked Miroku. "Nah, I couldn't sleep coz of all the shouting outside..." Yusuke said, looking straight at Inuyasha.

"What! What's you're problem!" Inuyasha shouted loudly, not looking in a good mood.

"Oh, you didn't know that it's you?" Yusuke said, repeating what Inuyasha said to him a while ago, which was the last last straw for the son of the Inutaisho.

"That's it! I can't take any of this crap anymore!" the hanyou shouted, "You and me, over by that hill, now!"

Yusuke yawned, still feeling tired from the sleep, but to Inuyasha, it was an insult.

"You little bastard!" he yelled again as he tried to reach and strangle Yusuke.

"Osuwari!" that simple word from Kagome was hell for Inuyasha.

"OW! What did I do now!" Inuyasha was raising his voice more and more.

"Both of you are still injured from yesterday, I don't want anyone getting hurt," she said plainly.

"Are you blind! Look at me! I'm injured too!"

"Well I just stopped you from getting more injuries!"

"What are you saying? That this shrimp can beat me?" Inuyasha pointed at Yusuke, who was still half asleep, "Once I'm through with him, he'll be begging to go back to his time and cry in his mother's arms!"

"Ha! As if you could even touch me," Yusuke smirked, "Come on, doggie, let's see what your master has taught you," he finished with another yawn.

"Fine, but don't feel bad when I kick your ass badly," Inuyasha was sounding his right hand.

While both of them are staring down at each other, Kagome's eyebrow was twitching. 'These two jerks, they just won't let it up! Ever since they met, 'til now, they never stopped acting like school-graders!' Her ki was flaring, the others sweatdropped, and backed-up from miko anger range.

"Ooh, boy, those two are going to get it," said Shippo from behind Miroku, gulping a little.

"Don't worry, she won't be too hard on them," said Sango.

"INUYASHA..." Kagome growled, her ki flaring, and giving her scariest glare. Which worked, causing the two fighting addicts crouch down.

Inuyasha let out a small gulp, 'Ohhh, crap...'

'Woah! She could be scary when she wants to be,' thought Yusuke.

"OSUWARII!" Kagome yelled as loud as she could, and Inuyasha once again met an old friend. After that, Kagome started off, while Yusuke and the others were poking at Inuyasha to see if he was still alive.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.

"Maybe he's dead," Yusuke said as he kicked the side of Inuyasha.

"Ha!" Inuyasha said loudly, as he got up, "You think THAT can take me down? It was weak!"

Unfortunately for him, Kagome heard that and turned around, "Osuwari!". After that, she walked off again, grumbling to herself, "Stupid Inuyasha, always thinking about himself..."

The others looked at Kagome, then back at Inuyasha. "Okay, he's definitely down for the count," said Yusuke.

Reikai, Present Day-

"And that' what happened, your Highness," said the captain.

"So, the miko has put up some barrier to protect her house against youkai?" asked Enma.

"That's right, your Highness,"

"That's good, that helps with keeping away the other problem."

"And who might that be?"

"Urameshi's friend, the one known as Youko Kurama."

Ningnkai-

"Shuuichi?" asked the woman known as Shiori, Shuuichi's mother. She looked at her son to see him showing a serious face, one where she rarely saw him with.

"Hm? Oh, it's nothing mother, I just thought I saw someone I knew," he lied.

"Oh, okay," she replied and continued walking to their house. Both of them are carrying groceries back home, because she was going to make dinner for her new husband and two sons.

While she continued walking, Shuuichi, was still looking around him. 'I just felt a hint of danger, but what is it?' Not being able to find out what was the cause of what he felt. 'I hope it was just a fluke...' he thought deeply.

Sengoku Jidai-

It's been two hours, Kagome was still in the lead. Yusuke right behind her, with the others behind him, Inuyasha trailing behind.

"Hey! Do you guys even know where you're going?" Yusuke broke the silence.

"Well, Inuyasha usually leads the way as he can smell traces of Naraku," informed Miroku, "but today... well..."

"Kagome is in the lead because she's pissed," finished Yusuke, smirking, "Does this happen a lot?"

"Not that often actually, let's say around thirty percent of the time," said Miroku.

"Really..."

Miroku nodded. Yusuke then looked toward Kagome, then back at Inuyasha, who saw him looking.

"What the hell are you looking at!" he growled.

"Nothing! Jeez! Are you always this grumpy!"

"This all started because of YOU! Kagome's pissed at me because it's YOUR fault!"

"Hey don't blame this on me! It's not my fault you need some anger management!"

"Anger-what!"

"I can't believe this! Why am I even teaching an old dog like you!"

"How dare you call me old!"

"Yusuke," called out Kagome. Yusuke turned to look at her. "Please, they don't know much of the things we know back in our time, so please try to be patient," she said as she turned around, this time not looking pissed, but calmed down.

"Kagome, so does that mean you're not angry at Inuyasha anymore?" asked Shippo.

"Yep," was her only reply.

Yusuke turned back to Inuyasha and whispered, "You owe me." "What? Why?" asked Inuyasha.

"Because I helped you and your 'friend', get back together."

"What? Don't give me that shit! You didn't do anything!"

Yusuke just smirked, thinking that what the dog-boy said was true, what happened was just luck. While he was laughing, Inuyasha was growling. All of a sudden, Inuyasha stopped growling and began to sniff the air.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "Yeah, doggie, what is it?" Yusuke was smirking.

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" Inuyasha yelled, then sniffed again, "This scent, it's familiar, I think it's that youkai we fought yesterday."

"What!" Yusuke was no longer smiling. He then looked around, trying to find Raizen's ki, but nothing.

"Yeah, it's him all right," Inuyasha confirmed.

"How are you sure?" wondered Yusuke.

"I don't doubt myself!" declared Inuyasha, "The scent's only a few hours old, but I can trace it back to the youkai."

"Huh, you really ARE a dog," Yusuke snorted. Inuyasha just responded with a glare.

"Well, looks like we have to bring this to a closure," said Miroku, "Inuyasha, could you lead us to the youkai?"

"Yeah, sure, it's this way."

"Wait!" shouted Yusuke, "Are you guys serious? After he kicked all of your asses!"

"That doesn't mean we'll fail again this time," said Sango.

"Yeah, besides, we came up with a plan when we meet him again," said Miroku.

"How do you guys know he'll come back again!"

"He did say that he'll come back for us, didn't he?" said Miroku. Yusuke facevaulted, 'Okay, that didn't work, but I have to stop them from killing the old man, or they're doomed, especially me! if they managed to kill him!'

"Why are you trying to protect him?" inquired the hanyou. Yusuke looked up, "Huh?"

"I said why are you protect that youkai? What is he to you?" Inuyasha was getting more frustrated.

"I said it before and I'll say it again, it's none of your goddamn business!"

"Tell us! You're with that youkai aren't you? Tell the truth!"

"Just shut up, you stupid dog." Inuyasha snarled at him for that insult.

It was at that time that Yusuke looked at Kagome. "Hey, so what do you think?" he asked. "Huh? I... um..." she thought about it, " Well... if you tell us why we shouldn't follow him, then we won't."

"Because..." he hesitated, "Because you don't know who you're dealing with."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

'Think, think, or kiss yourself goodbye,' thought Yusuke. "That youkai, he's one of the three rulers of Makai," he gave his most serious voice.

"Rulers of Makai?" asked Inuyasha, "What the hell is that!"

"You stupid dog!" yelled Yusuke, "It's obvious what it means!"

"I know what it means! What do you mean by that, AND by rulers of makai!"

While both of them were still shouting at each other, Kagome and the others covered their ears. "Do you think they'll tire out!" Sango tried to yell over the shouting. "Knowing Inuyasha, he can go on for hours!" yelled Kagome. "That, and Yusuke is also a contender in this!" Miroku added.

"Listen! There are three worlds! Ningenkai, Reikai, and Makai! Do you understand!" Yusuke raised his voice.

"How in the hell are you suppose to think I even know all that!" Inuyasha raised his a little more.

"I didn't think you could! Who would expect a dog like you to learn anything!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU"RE DEAD LITTLE MAN!" Inuyasha began to draw his sword... when Sango and Miroku grabbed his arms and locked them behind his back. "LET GO OF ME! I'M GONNA KILL THIS--PHUNUUFAPHITCH!" Miroku clamped his hand over Inuyasha's mouth. "Okay, I don't think Shippo should hear that," said Sango.

"Have you got him secured?" asked Kagome. The two nodded, then she turned to Yusuke. "Umm.. could you please explain what you were trying to talk about, before Inuyasha ran his mouth?"

Yusuke made a deep inhale and exhale, 'Damn.. probably even Kuwabara and I won't be able to match-up with that guy's shouting stamina.' Looking at Kagome, he decided to tell them, along with the secured Inuyasha the truth, well, part of it, 'They wouldn't trust me if I told them that that youkai's my ancestor.'

"Well, as you guys heard, of the three worlds, Reikai is where the spirits live. Ningenkai is where we live, and Makai is where all the youkai live. You'll see many kinds over there, especially the strongest youkai's that ever existed," Yusuke informed them.

Even though all that he said never caught Inuyasha's attention, it was the mention of 'the strongest youkai's that ever existed' that caught his interest. 'Strongest youkai's, huh?' he smiled underneath Miroku's hand.

"That sounds like a scary place," Kagome said.

"Well, right now yeah, since there is no more rulers," Yusuke continued, "and in our time, they aren't bad, none of them are hunting or killing anymore ningens, most of them anyway."

"Really? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"That's another story, which I guess we don't have time for. But beleieve me when I said that the youkai you guys want to chase? of the three rulers, he's probably the strongest of them, and he isn't even in his prime yet now.."

Miroku and Sango were surprized by what he said, their hold on Inuyasha loosened just enough for him to shrug them off. He then starts running towards the direction he smells the scent. "Inuyasha! Where do you think you're going!" Kagome shouted.

"I'm gonna find that youkai! And I'm gonna kick his ass!"

"You idiot!" Miroku and Sango shouted at him, "Come back here!"

"Like hell I'll listen to that bastard!" He kept following the trail into the forest, when he heard something coming up from behind him. As he turned around, he saw Yusuke easily catching up. "What!" Inuyasha started to pick up his speed, giving it his all.

After what seemed like a few miles, he looked back, but Yusuke was still behind him, smiling. 'Damn! I'm giving it all I'v got here, and he looks like he's only jogging!' He kept up with his running, until Yusuke made a speed boost and appeared in front of him.

"You can't out run me, I can run like this for four days without tiring," Yusuke smirked. Inuyasha could tell he wasn't lying.

"You better stop right now, or I'll stop you myself," Yusuke threatened. Inuyasha only growled again, he looked to his left when he noticed a house a few yards away. "Hey, there's a house over there," he pointed.

At first he thought the dog was lying, but as he turned around, Yusuke's heart started to beat faster. 'No way, that can't be HER house! can it?' he thought. "Hey, Do you smell the youkai's scent over there?"

Inuyasha sniffed at the air, then he nodded. "Hey, where's Kagome? Did you leave them behind?"

"Of course not, Miroku can sense our ki, and they're riding Kirara," Yusuke said, "Don't worry, they'll be here." As soon as he finished, he walked toward the house.

"Hey, wait!" Inuyasha called out, "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

"Isn't it obvious! I'm going to that house!"

"Keh. You yourself said we shouldn't find that guy!"

"Well, who's the idiot that ran all the way over here anyway!" Yusuke continued his way to the house, while Inuyasha was following him, growling.

Reaching the front of the house, Yusuke nervously reached for the door to knock. Waiting a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a very beautiful woman. She has long black hair, white silky skin, a nice body, and one of the most beautiful face you could ever see.

'Damn, I've heard the story from the old man, but still!' thought Yusuke.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he saw her, 'Who is SHE? Is she that youkai's concubine?'

"Yes? Do you need something?" asked the woman.

Yusuke smiled and bowed, surprizing Inuyasha. 'What the hell?' the hanyou thought, 'This guy's showing HER respect?'

"Excuse me miss," Yusuke tried to act his most polite, "But has a youkai come over here?"

The woman looked at him, then at Inuyasha. "Both of you are youkai too, yes?" she inquired. They both nodded. "If I tell you that there was a youkai here, what would you say? And if it's the youkai you're looking for, what would you do?" her question made them kinda nervous, it was like she had them in her control.

"Well, we happen to be that youkai's helpers, and we've been looking for him for a while now," This was Yusuke's response.

'Nice move,' thought Inuyasha.

The woman looked at his eyes for a moment, checking to see if he was lying. "Hm. Well, the youkai you're searching has left a few hours ago, that's all I can tell you."

'Good, now at least MY future's safe,' thought Yusuke, 'now I just have to find a way to go back to my time.'

"What!" yelled Inuyasha, "Don't hide him from us, you concubine!" This didn't even make the woman angry, she only raised her eyebrow.

"Please excuse the stupid dog, he's been getting angry because we haven't found our leader," Yusuke said, "Thank you for taking your time! See ya!" he yelled as he pushed Inuyasha back to the road.

"See ya?" wondered the woman as she closed the door, not knowing that she just met her descendant.

"What's your problem!" shouted Inuyasha, "She could've been our lead to that youkai!"

"Shut up!"shouted Yusuke, "Why did you call her a concubine, what does that mean?"

This made Inuyasha seem surprized. "You're saying you don't know what concubine means!"

"Do I look like I go to school!"

Inuyasha heard this, and kept it in memory. "A concubine is someone that does whatever the master says! You know, sex and all that kinky stuff!"

"She is NOT a concubine!"

"Why are you mad? Do you like her?"

"Shut your mouth!"Yusuke shouted back, "Or I'll MAKE you shut up!" 'That's sick, man, I can't think of her like that. I mean, she's my... well she's my great, great, great, great-greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreat-GREAT grandmother!'

"It's been a day and you STILL haven't been able to do that! What makes you think you can do it now!"

"Well, I can rant you to your girlfriend and she'll punish you herself," he smirked.

"What did you say!" Inuyasha yelled again, "And what do you mean by 'girlfriend'!"

"It means-..."

"Inuyasha!" They heard Kagome call out to them. When they saw her, she was riding Kirara, along with the others. "Where did you guys go?" she asked them.

"Yeah, you guys ran a long, long way," Shippo added.

"I caught up with doggie over here," Yusuke said, "And he didn't even make me break a sweat," he smirked.

"Shut up!" shouted the hanyou.

'Ugh, if we had 'help', we'd be able to shut both of them up,' thought Kagome. "So where'd you guys go?"

"We found a house near here, and a woman told us the youkai already left a few hours ago," Inuyasha informed them.

"A woman?" asked Miroku.

"Don't even think of anything," Sango scowled at him.

"What did this woman say?" Kagome asked them both.

"That was all she told us," Inuyasha replied. Kagome just continued to look at him. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Yusuke?" Kagome turned to him.

"I have to admit, he's behaving like a good dog," Yusuke patted Inuyasha's back, which made the hanyou growl.

"Don't tell me you BELIEVE him?"

Kagome looked at him. Inuyasha's jaw went wide.

"I can't believe this! You believe him more than me!" he felt a little heartbroken, a little.

"I know you, Inuyasha, you like to keep secrets."

"And you think HE doesn't!" he pointed to Yusuke, "We don't know anything, anything about this guy! he might be that youkai's servant! or door opener!"

This managed to tick off Yusuke, but he came up with an evil plan.

"Oh, Kagome, that woman we met, you should have seen how beautiful she was," Yusuke went behind Kagome and smirked at Inuyasha. This made Inuyasha feel unpleasant inside his stomach, 'No, he wouldn't.'

"She was SO beautiful, even doggie over here opened his mouth wide, just like what he's doing now..." He looked over to Inuyasha, who's mouth was indeed open, in fear.

While Yusuke continued, Kagome was getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

'I have never met anyone who doesn't stop pissing me off, besides Kouga,' Inuyasha thought, 'but this guy's much worse!'

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, "Osuwari, Osuwari, Osauwari, Osuwari!" she yelled louder each time.

Inuyasha managed to lift himself up after all that, despite the soil in his face and mouth. 'I'm gonna dance in the bastard's grave.' When he looked up, they were already walking their way to, wherever.

"Hey! Don't you guys dare leave me here!" he went up to his feet and hurried over to them.

Naraku's Castle-

As she sat by the window, Kagura kept her gaze at the sky. 'I wonder where he is right now?'

**Thinking about 'him' again, Kagura? **she heard Hakudoushi speak in her mind. "What do you want, Hakudoushi?" she asked, trying not to sound scared. She never did like the brat.

**I don't want anything, just to tell you that Naraku wants you in his chamber, now. **With that, he no longer spoke to her.

With a sigh, she stood up, and did what she was told to do, "What does he want now?" she said out loud, knowing that Hakudoushi would still be in her mind. Walking toward Naraku's chamber, she opened the door, to see Naraku standing by the window, overlooking everything that surrounds his castle.

"Kagura, do you know why I summoned you here?"

She bowed down, trying to sound sincere, she asked, "That is why I am here, my lord."

Naraku leered, "I summoned you here to do an errand for me."

"What is it?"

"Go to the Inuyasha-ikkou."

"W-what?"

"You heard what I said."

"B-but, what is the reason?"

"Don't worry, do you think I'd let you go alone?"

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"Hakudoushi will accompany you, he will tell you what to do," he said as Hakudoushi appeared behind him, "Now go."

Hakudoushi and Kagura left the room, and out the castle. Kagura rode her giant feather, while Hakudoushi was in his shield, as they flew to the direction of the Inuyasha-ikkou. "So what is Naraku's plan, this time?"

"I'll tell you," Hakudoushi replied, "since Naraku doesn't trust you, but knows your usefulness." he laughed at her.

Kagura didn't say anything.

"If you really want to know, he wants us to bring the Inuyasha-ikkou to him."

"And just HOW do we do that? After the last time, their new friend took care of you in just a few seconds." she said, causing Hakudoushi to glare at her.

"Heh," he smiled again, "I just underestimated him, it won't happen again, and he's our target."

"What?"

"Naraku wants us to see what kind of new foe we have," Hakudoushi said, "to see if he is anything like the other ones that aided the Inuyasha-ikkou." he finished, they then continued to wherever Yusuke and the Inuyasha-ikkou are.

(A/N: There's chapter 7 for ya! 8 is coming up in a month or so, I promise that!)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

Response to Reviewers:

blackshadow - Here dude, sorry if the update's late.

In the previous chapter, Naraku plans something, but Hakudoushi is the only one who knows. Yusuke and the Inuyasha-ikkou are still searching for the Shikon no Tama, who else are they going to meet up?

Chapter 8:

-Later that afternoon-

Back at the village where the Inuyasha-ikkou and Yusuke fought Raizen, four beings walked by, three seem to be youkai, while the other one was ningen. One of them stood really tall, a crescent moon marking on his forehead, cold glaring yellow eyes, and long silvery hair. Behind him stood a short ugly little green toad, wearing brown robes, a black top hat, and holds a stafs that has two heads. The other two is a cute little girl, no more than ten, and a dragon with two heads.

"Sesshomaru-sama? what are we looking for over here?" asked the girl.

"Don't you remember!" the green one scolded her, "Sesshomaru-sama said that he has sensed two extremely powerful ki over here, isn't that right, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru just kept silent as he observed the surroundings. 'The scent of Inuyasha and his group are definitely here, and there are two more,' he thought for a while, 'It would be interesting to meet them, they may even be stronger than my father.' He stood there for a while, sniffing the air. 'Hmmm, Naraku's scent is nearby, he must have sent one of his kugutsu again, but Inuyahsa and the other strong youkai defeated it,' he sniffed some more, facing the direction of Kaede's village, 'And the other one has joined Inuyasha's little group.'

After watching him stand there, the girl asked, "Is any wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Quiet, Rin! Can't you see Sesshomaru-sama is thinking!" the green one scolded her again.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said to the green one, "Let's go, we're going to follow the Inuyasha-ikkou."

"W-what?"

"Are you questioning me, Jaken?"

"N-no! not like that, I-I'm just curious as to why you want to follow them."

Sesshomaru turned around, "I just want to meet someone, and he's traveling with Inuyasha's group," and with that, he turned around and started walking.

"Wait for us, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin called out to him.

-Back to the Inuyasha-ikkou-

"Too... Hot" Yusuke complained for the fifth time.

"Well, it's about summer anyway," Kagome told him, "and we all feel pretty hot."

"Pathetic, and you're a youkai," Inuyasha said with disdain.

"Hey! I just became one two years ago! So don't act all high and mighty," Yusuke retorted, "And besides, I can kick your ass anytime," he grinned slyly.

"Keh. You can't beat me, I'll beat the crap out of you before you do that."

"Oh no," Sango butted in, "Here they go again," she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's their 'Who is better time'," Miroku added.

"At least we got a few hours of quiet time," Shippo finished.

"Relax," Kagome told her, "It's not as bad as yesterday, right?"

"Riiiight..." The others said simultaneously.

"Hahaha! You've gotta be kidding me! I could beat you with a flick of my finger!" Yusuke answered back, flicking his finger in front of Inuyasha's face.

"Try it!" Inuyasha said, shoving Yusuke's hand away from his face.

"Ohoho! Big man!"

"Shut up, shrimp!"

"You're only an inch taller than me, so don't go boasting."

"It doesn't matter, shrimp!" 'This time it's my turn to be top.'

"Whatever man, you're just jealous that I'm stronger, so don't deny it," Yusuke grinned.

While they continued to walk and argue, they didn't see, hear or sense that three beings hidden in the shadows are wathcing them.

"Which one of them has the Shikon no Tama shard?" asked one of the three.

"The girl in the strange looking clothes," said the one in the middle, who looks to be the leader.

"Let's get them," the other one whispered.

"No," the leader stopped him, "We surprise them."

"But why?"

"That one," he looked at Yusuke, "I can sense he's strength, so we have to separate him from the others."

"How?"

"Get the others, and wait for my signal." The two complied, and disappeared.

The leader stood where he is, eyeing the group, the light was able to breach through the shadows to show a glimpse. He has piercing yellow eyes, pale skin, silvery hair, and ears that resemble Inuyasha's. "The Shikon no Tama shard is mine," he said to himself.

"Het, what's with you?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something."

"What, you're starting to hear things too?"

"I've got dog ears! Which means I can hear way better than you!"

"That's nothing to be proud about," Yusuke shrugged.

"Oh, it is, it is," Inuyasha grinned slyly this time, "I can hear what they said," he pointed to his friends, "They all say you're an idiot."

"Oh yeah? Well I bet they're saying the same thing about you!"

"They do the same things to me almost every day!"

"Are you serious! My friends back in my time does the same things!"

Suddenly they stopped their arguing. Kagome and the others also kept quiet. Unfortunately, the silence didn't last long. "Well I bet I've had worse than you!" Yusuke suddenly said.

Inuyasha instantly replied, "Oh, you haven't seen anything these guys did to me, or did you forget the beating I got from Kagome?"

"Tch. I've had my share of punishment, I still sometimes have nightmares of being slapped by a certain someone," Yusuke started to rub his cheek.

"OH NOOO!" the others slapped they're foreheads.

"Excuse me, but are we interrupting something?" They all turned around to see Kagura.

"Hey, who's the babe?" Yusuke asked Inuyasha.

"Babe? What babe?" Inuyasha asked back.

"The chick, the woman."

"Who, Kagura? She's a bitch."

"Really?" Yusuke snickered.

"What the hell are they talking about now?" Sango asked herself.

Kagura just unleashed a wind attack, which they all easily dodged.

"Hey! She just used a wind attack!"

"She's a wind sorceress," Inuyasha answered.

"A wind sorceress? Hey, what's your name? Kagura?"

"What is it to you?"

"You should meet up with a friend of mine, his name is Jin, he's the wind master."

"I don't care about your friend," she sent another wind attack, and used her feather to fly up to the air.

**Kagura, you'd better not mess this up. **Kagura heard Hakudoushi speak in her mind. She didn't like it when he looks in her mind.

She started to retreat, or so what it seems.

"Follow her!" Inuyasha called.

"Yo," Yusuke stopped them, "I'm not sure about you guys, but can't you tell that it's a trap!"

"It doesn't matter, if we follow her, there's a chance we might find Naraku, and he's the one we have to hunt down, even if it leads to a trap," Inuyasha told him.

"Huh. Well let's go," Yusuke ran ahead.

"Did he just--" Miroku sounded beffudled.

"Heh," said Inuyasha.

"Looks like they're finally getting along," Kagome whispered to the others.

"This might this the only time they would get along," Miroku said as he rode Kirara with Sango and then followed.

"Let's go," Inuyasha carried both Kagome and Shippo and followed.

With Yusuke ahead chasing Kagura. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, follow second. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo are behind. All of them unaware that someone too is following them, hiding in the shadows.

'This is a surprise, but this is my chance to get the shard,' thought the youkai. He pulled a seed from his robes and threw it in the air. The seed landed on top of a large tree, and started to grow, grow until it sprouted an enormous flower that can be seen from afar. The flower caught the attention of the youkai's group.

"That's the signal, let's go," a youkai with black hair called his companions. They set out to find their leader. And as fast as the flower grew and bloomed, it started to wilt and die. The leader again kept following behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to hurry faster, knowing that Yusuke will beat him to Naraku, if Kagura brings them to Naraku. Suddnely he smelled something he didn't notice before.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked, because Inuyasha just came to a stop. He then sniffed the air.

"Come out! I know you're there somewhere!" Inuyasha demanded.

From behind the trees, the youkai showed himself. The silver hair ran waist long, wearing white robes, and has five fox tails.

"A kitsune?" Inuyasha and the other two said.

"Hey, Shippo, you know this guy?" Inuyasha asked his little companion.

"Sorry, but no."

'His eyes, they're cold and merciless,' thought Kagome as she looked at the youkai's eyes.

"Who are you!" Inuyasha demanded again.

"If you want to know, force it out of me."

"My pleasure," Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, "Kagome, Shippo get back."

"Hmm, it seems I will have a consolation prize after getting the Shikon shard," the kitsune seemed amused by the Tessaiga.

"The shard? so you're after the shard too, huh? Are you working for Naraku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku? Never heard of him."

Inuyasha sniffed again, 'Well, he's telling the truth, I don't smell a single trace of Naraku on him.'

"If you give me the shard, then you won't have to suffer," the kitsune offered.

"Keh. When are you guys going to learn that I NEVER accept offers like that," Inuyasha charged at the kitsune first. But the kitsune easily, and gracefully, evaded all the strikes.

'Inuyasha can't get a hit, the kitsune is moving like water,' thought Kagome.

'Another kitsune?' thought Shippo.

"Dammit," Inuyasha raised his sword, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

The kitsune stepped aside, and the attack just hit a tree. But the impact made a loud sound that echoed throught the forest.

"Huh?" Yusuke stopped to look back, "What the hell is that?" he thought for a second, "They can handle themselves," he continued to chase after Kagura.

"That sounded like Inuyasha's Kaze no Kizu," Kagura said to herself, from the corner of her eye, she spotted Yusuke coming close. "Only him is chasing?" she retreated again.

"Inuyasha seems to be having some trouble," Miroku looked back, "We should go back and check it."

"But what about Yusuke?" Sango asked.

"He can handle himself, we know how strong he is."

"Alright, Kirara, let's go back!" They turned around to check on Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Answer me, dammit! Who the hell are you! An what is it with everyone having problems giving their names!" Inuyasha shouted at the kitsune, but he just received rhe same glaring eyes.

"Keh. You're in for it. KONGOSOUHA!" the diamond spikes flew at the kitsune, who just jumped up in the air to avoid them.

"Gotcha! KONGOSOUHA!" Inuyasha fired another attack.

This surprised the kitsune, but he thought fast and pulled out another seed. He charged it with his ki and attached it on his back. The seed sprouted and turned into what looks like large butterfly wings, and propelled him up the air.

"What?" Inuyasha was surprised by that one.

The kitsune released the attachment and landed softly. "It's time to finish this," he said. He then pulled out not a seed, but a rose, he flicked it and turned it into a long thorny whip.

"'Bout time," Inuyasha stood his guard. He made the first move and charged. Swinging his sword from every direction.

The kitsune countered also with his own whip, the clashing of sword and whip lasted for a moment. But the kitsune backed up and unleashed hundreds of flowers petals. The petals surrounded Inuyasha, distracting him for just a second. His opponent then used the whip to throw the Tessaiga away from his hand. The kitsune then lifted his other hand and delivered a hard blow to Inuyasha's chest, sending him back.

"Inuyasha! Your Tessaiga!" Kagome yelled.

"I know! but don't worry, he can't touch it," Inuyasha assured her.

"Really? We'll see about that," The kitsune reached down for the sowrd, only to feel his fingers get burned.

"Told ya," Inuyasha sneered.

"Hmm..." The kitsune rubbed his burnt fingers together, "A barrier, it prevents any youkai to grab it, so that means you're a hanyou, a half breed," the kitsune said disdainfully.

"SANKON TESSOU!" the hanyou charged with his hand, but he evaded it easily. Inuyasha then grabbed his sword and turned it back to it's fang form.

"Now, did you really think that attack to my chest would hurt me?" Inuyasha boastfully said.

"No, I knew it won't," The kitsune was hiding something.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt something crawling inside of him. "WHAT THE FUCK? AAAAARGH!" vines started to sprout out of his skin, and began to wrap him, paralyzing him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to him, but she was blocked by the kitsune.

"If you don't want him to become another tree in the forest, give me you're Shikon shard."

"What did you do to him!"

"I planted a seed in his chest, and it's growing rapidly, if you don't give me the shard."

"How could you!" Shippo caught his attention.

"Another kitsune? I didn't even sense you," the kitsune sounded amused. Seeing the little kitsune on top of the girl's shoulder.

"KAGOME! DON'T GIVE HIM THE SHARD, NO MATTER WHAT!" Everyone could hear the pain in Inuyasha's voice.

"Give the shard!" The kitsune sounded more forceful.

"No!" Kagome answered back.

"FOXFIRE!" Shippo used his fire attack on the kitsune's face, who didn't seem affected at all. He then slapped Shippo off of Kagome's shoulder, and grabbed her necklace to get the shard.

"Shippo!" Kagome was more worried for her friend, "Okay, you have the shard, now free Inuyasha!" she demanded.

"No, you didn't agree to my offer, so you'll have to watch him suffer, and die, if you try to stop me, you'll die too," he turned around to leave, but Inuyasha tried his best to block his path.

"Y-you're not going ANYWHERE!" Inuyasha endured the pain, more vines coming out of his body.

"You're persistent, but it's futile."

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha tried to leap and attack him, but roots grew in his feet, and stuck him to the soil.

"I told you," The kitsune then proceeded his direction.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Inuyasha lifted his foot with all his might, the roots broke. H then unleashed his wind attack, "KAZE NO KIZU!"

This caught the kitsune off-guard and it made a hit. The smoke cleared, and showed the kitsune's shoulder is bleeding.

"That was a lucky hit, but I'll still let you suffer pain," the kitsune disappeard into the forest.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rushed near him.

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha was having a hard time speaking, "Are... you all... right?"

"Inuyasha!" They heard Sango's voice.

"Sango! Miroku!"

"What's happening to Inuyasha?" Miroku was concerned.

"This kitsune planted a seed in him, and now he's becoming some kind of tree, he also hit Shippo" Kagome was very worried.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Shippo got up.

"Miroku, can you stop this?" asked Sango.

"I-I don't think there's anything I can do to stop this," Miroku regretfully said.

"No..." Kagome thought fast, "Miroku, what happens if I use my miko powers?"

"Well, you're miko powers should get rid of the seed, but if it's near he's heart, you could harm him too."

"Go ahead... Kago-me..." Inuyasha's face was already getting covered in vines, "I'm stronger... than that."

Kagome then reached for Inuyasha's chest, and used her purifying powers to kill the seed. The vines started to wilt, and the seed in Inuyasha's chest began to throb hard, it was affecting Inuyasha's heart.

"AAAAGGHH!"

"Hold on, Inuyasha!" Kagome said.

Finally, after seconds after agonizing seconds, Inuyasha has been freed, but it took a lot of pressure, he couldn't stay up. "We have to get the shard back," Inuyasha quickly said.

"You wait here and get healed, Miroku and Sango will go find that youkai, all right?" Kagome ordered.

"Keh. You guys better get that shard back," Inuyasha looked at his two friends.

"Don't worry, let's go," Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara and flew off to find the kitsune.

"Waitaminute, where's that shrimp?" Inuyasha was talking about Yusuke.

"He's probably still after Kagura," said Kagome. She then brought Inuyasha near her and laid his head on her lap. Shippo also came near and laid near them, seeming a little hurt.

"Keh. He'd better not screw up."

"Inuyasha, are you saying that you trust him?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"I don't."

The kitsune's group wasn't able to reach in time. Instead their leader found them. "Kurama, what happened?" the youkia with black hair asked.

"It's nothing, Yomi, I got the shard, but the hanyou managed to scratch my shoulder."

"A hanyou scratched you? are you losing you're touch?" he received a glare from Kurama.

"I left him as a tree in the forest."

This left everyone quiet. "So what do we do now?" Yomi asked.

"We find the other parts, and then go back to Makai," Kurama left, and so did the others.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted.

"What!" Kagura shouted.

"Who is this Naraku guy, anyway?"

"What? You're finding him without knowing who he is?"

"The only thing I need to know is that he has something I need."

'The Shikon no Tama.'

Kagura then flew higher into the air and seemed to disappear.

"Where'd she go!" Yusuke ran forward somemore, into the open.

"Greetings." Yusuke heard a voice, and he looked up, "Hakudoushi, what now? want some more beating?"

"Sorry, but no," Someone else said.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Naraku, so we finally meet, Yusuke..."

(A/N: Hey! I thought that to make the updates faster, I'll just work on this fic. Thanks!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho OR Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing them.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

**Telepathy**

If this chapter sucks, I completely admit it's my fault. I had too much fun with my summer vacation, sorry 'bout that. Sorry if it's too short.

In the last chapter, Inuyasha has experienced a one-on-one fight against Youko Kurama, Makai's greatest thief, and is almost left as a tree. Fortunately, Kagome saved him, and is recovering fast. Miroku and Sango search for Kurama and the stolen Shikon shard. Meanwhile, Yusuke finally meets with Naraku, what will happen?

Chapter 9:

"Yusuke, we finally meet..." Naraku grinned.

'Woah, check out that evil ki, even his eyes emit evil,' thought Yusuke, 'All the evil guys I've fought weren't this evil, maybe Suzaku and Rando come close, but by the looks of it, Naraku's really good at it,' Yusuke's gut instinct told him.

Naraku just waited for his reply.

'This guy might be completely evil, but he's nothing compared to Raizen,' Yusuke thought quickly, "Give me the Shikon shard!"

"Hm, did you really think that would work?"

"No, I thought it wouldn't."

"Tell me, where is the youkai who completely defeated you and the Inuyasha-ikkou?"

'What does he want with Raizen?' "What do you want with him?"

"I just want to meet with him, that's all."

"Sorry, dude, but he's not here anymore."

"Not here?" Naraku repeated.

"You heard me, so what do you really want with him!" Yusuke demanded.

"Didn't I already tell you? and it's curious, very curious, it seems that the Inuyasha-ikkou are always having new visitors..."

"Visitors? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just pondering about something."

"?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

**Where are the others? **Hakudoushi spoke in Kagura's mind.

'He came by himself, I don't know where the Inuyasha-ikkou are.'

**Naraku, it looks like the Inuyasha-ikkou are not coming, **Hakudoushi spoke in Naraku's mind.

'I know, but continue wuth the rest of the plan,' Naraku answered. "You will tell me where's that youkai."

"And what will you do if I don't?" Yusuke taunted.

"I will find him myself, but first, I must obtain you're powerful ki."

"And how do you do that?" Yusuke raised his eyebrow, he then suddenly turned around and caught Hakudoushi's spear with his middle and index fingers. "Let the adults talk this over, okay brat?" Yusuke mocked his attacker.

Hakudoushi then twisted his spear free and jumped out of the way. Yusuke thn felt a tingle on his back when Kagura sent her wind attacks.

"Is this you're plan?" Yusuke was getting cocky.

"It is." He heard Naraku's voice behind him. Suddenly, the smoke starts to clear, and Yusuk felt his body getting sucked into something.

"What the!" Yusuke struggled to keep ground. 'This is like Miroku's power,' he thought.

"Your powers will increase mine tremendously," Naraku said.

'Dammit, I'm losing ground,' Yusuke desperately tried to find a way to get out. "REIGUN!

Naraku put up his shield. Unfortunately, the reigun managed to break through it, this stopped Naraku from absorbing Yusuke, and destroyed his body. 'He managed tp break my shield, and with a ki blast,' thought Naraku.

"Oh yeah! How's THAT for absorbing me!" Yusuke smirked. He noticed seconds later that something was wrong. 'If he's dead then why the other two are smiling?' he saw the faces of Hakudoushi and Kagura, and they don't look surprised. 'Oh, shit! don't tell me this guy also regenerates!'

Yusuke then saw Naraku's body becoming whole, 'it's like watching species.'

"I will say this," Naraku spoke, "I cannot die."

"You're worse than Toguro Ani."

"Who?" Naraku raised an eyebrow.

"Just some youkai who regenerates like you, but you seem to heal faster," Yusuke answered.

Naraku still stared at him with his cold eyes.

"But don't worry about that, he's still suffering eternally, thanks to a friend."

"Your friend must be cold-hearted to torture someone for eternity."

"He can be when you piss him off," Yusuke rubbed his nose, "So tell me why you have Miroku's power, the blackhole thing."

"I gave it to him."

"You gave it to him! Why?"

"More specifically, I cursed his family to have that power, and soon, he will be consumed by it," Naraku smiled evilly.

Yusuke felt his eye twitch.

"There are a lot of things your companions haven't told you, are you sure you can trust them?"

"If they don't want to tell me their life story, they don't have to. Besides, I only met them yesterday."

-A Few Miles Away-

"So where do we start?" Miroku asked Sango.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kirara can follow the scent of the thief, he may be able to hide his ki, but not his scent," Sango replied.

"That's right, so let's go."

"Right, let's go, Kirara!" the fire cat demon then proceeded to fly toward wherever Kurama is.

"By the way, what about Yusuke? Do you think he met up with Naraku?" Miroku asked again.

"Probably, why are you asking?"

"It just occurred to me as to why Kagura would appear and suddenly run away," Miroku speculated.

"What are you speculating?"

"I'm trying to find out why." Still speculating, they kept following the scent of the thief.

Meanwhile, a few miles back, Inuyasha has recovered quickly. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's follow that filthy kitsune," Inuyasha grunted.

"Inuyasha! Watch your mouth!" Kagome shouted.

"What the hell is wrong now!"

Kagome looked at Shippo, who looked kinda sad.

"I didn't mean him, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, but that kitsune who stole the only Shikon shard left is also the only kitsune Shippo has met, and he he just got slapped for it."

"That's why I'm gonna get back at him." This surprised both Shippo and Kagome. "I'm gonna get back the Shikon shard and kick his ass for Shippo," Inuyasa then grabbed Kagome and placed her on his back, picked up Shippo and placed hm on top of Kagome, and went off to find the kitsune.

'Inuyasha, thanks,' Shippo thought.

'I knew you can be a lot kinder than you can be, Inuyasha,' Kagome thought too. "Alright, go over there, I sense the Shikon shard!" Kagome pointed.

Inuyasha ran as far as he can to the thief who has the Shikon shard.

-Back to Yusuke and Naraku-

For a while, both of them didn't move, they just stared at each other. **Naraku, why aren't we doing anything? **Hakudoushi spoke in Naraku's mind.

'Because he's being careful, he's probably thinking I've got something else planned for him,' Naraku thought back.

Hakudoushi grunted to himself, he then looked at Yusuke.

While the opposition kept silent, so did Yusuke, 'Dammit, this sucks, I don't know what other tricks this guy has, I almost got sucked in his blackhole, don't want something like that to happen again,' after a second he thought again, 'But I can't just stand here, so here goes.'

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Naraku asked suddenly.

"Of course, standing around is boring."

"Is this what you want?" Naraku showed him the Shikon no Tama, showing a dark ominous color on it.

Yusuke stood silent for a while, 'So that's it, huh? This'll be a cinch.'

"What? You don't want it?" Naraku looked at Yusuke, when he felt some movement. "Naraku!" Hakudoushi shouted. Turning around, Naraku didn't even see Yusuke move from his spot to right behind him. Even though looking a little surprised, Naraku still smiled inside.

Not realizng what he's getting into, again. Yusuke grabbed the Shikon no Tama, what happened next, he never suspected. "AAAAAAARRGGHHHHH!" He felt pain going through his body, not exactly pain, but something's happening to him, something to his head.

"W-what's h-h-happening?" Yusuke said out loud.

"Simple, the evil in you is revealing itself," Naraku grinned. A huge red light started to surround Yusuke.

'Amazing, he's powers reaching something I could not even imagine,' Hakudoushi thought.

'No way, if Naraku absorbs him, he'll be invincible,' Kagura looked at them.

While the light show is going on, everything and everyone around them is feeling Yusuke's growing power.

"Kurama, what IS that?" Yomi asked his leader.

"That must be the Shikon no Tama increasing a youkai's power," Kurama speculated, "Let's go." While they followed the ki, a few kilometers away, friends meet again.

"What is that enormous ki, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. 'I also feel the Shikon no Tama, but why would Naraku let me sense it?'

"It's Yusuke's," Inuyasha replied, 'What the hell is going on!' he felt sweat trickling down his face.

"I-it's very strong," Shippo is shaking.

"Let's go there, now!" Inuyasha's getting more frustrated and confused.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I think Yusuke's fucking it up," Inuyasha quickly picked up Kagome and Shippo, but before heading toward the new direction, Sango and Miroku and appeared above them.

"Kagome! Did you feel that ki? What's happening?" Sango asked.

"It's Yusuke's! Naraku's doing something to him!"

"What did you say!" Miroku asked.

"Let's go now!" Inuyasha went off, followed by Kirara.

"AAAARRHHH!" Yusuke still screamed in pain, while Naraku just looked in amazement.

Suddenly, tattoos started to form around Yusuke's body, his hair becoming longer, and white. His muscles getting harder and more shaped, fangs growing.

"Ah, I see, you're somehow able to hide your true self by controlling the youkai blood in your body, thus making you seem human," Naraku observed closely, "That is a very good trick when I absorb you at full strength."

"Fu-fuck you!" Yusuke shouted. The blue clear skies started to get dark.

"Still trying to fight your true self? Just give into your blood," Naraku still watched in enjoyment.

"SHUT UUUPP!" Yusuke clutched on his head, trying to fight. But after a few seconds, he stopped.

"Tell me, are you still sane?" Naraku taunted.

Standing still, Yusuke's new form has all of them standing in awe, while everything else is silent, even the wind. Suddenly, a smile crept on Yusuke's face, before Naraku knew it, his body had been sliced to pieces.

"What just happened?" Hakudoushi wondered out loud.

"Easy, I just chopped your pussy leader into cow shit," Yusuke spoke, his voice not the same, but more demonic. He then used his speed, now faster than ever, to jump right behind Hakudoushi. "Felt anything?" Yusuke asked.

"Wh-What did you do?" Hakudoushi turned around but found that his head has been sliced right off without him feeling it, then his body just kept falling into pieces, "I didn't even see..." he finally crumbled.

"Heheheh," Yusuke laughed this time.

'W-what power,' Kagura backed up coz she doesn't want to be cut to pieces, she then hid behind a tree.

Yusuke still kept laughing, when he sensed someone coming. Turning around, he met face to face with, Inuyasha...


End file.
